


Undercover

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS, NCIS AU - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Young submissive males are disappearing from a shady BDSM club and then later turn up dead wearing a collar with “SLAVE” on it around their necks. Undercover police detective, Tony DiNozzo is sent in as a submissive to investigate the disappearances, but then fails to make contact with his own handler. Fearing for their detective’s life, the police contact the FBI for assistance.Dominant pair, Jethro Gibbs, Supervisory agent of NCIS, and his partner, FBI agent Tobias Fornell, are sent in to see what they can uncover. The two men soon realize that they’ve ended up in something bigger than what they could’ve imagined. An underground community where there are no women, and where submissive men are seen as mere objects, are the least of their problems. First, they have to locate the missing detective, and then, deal with an explosion that places DiNozzo’s life in even more danger.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Tobias Fornell, Jethro Gibbs/Tobias Fornell/Tony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang, NCIS Bang Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/gifts).



> **AN 1:** To, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307), what can I say? You know this is your belated Christmas story, belated birthday story and then just _your_ story for everything you've done for me! You are a dear friend. One that is always willing to listen to my rambles, one that encourages me to write what my imagination comes up with without being scared, and the one friend who always has my back. Thank you!!! I hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
>  **AN 2:** To, [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy) who created the most amazing looking banners for this story! Thank you, I love them so much - especially the second one. 😉 
> 
> **AN 3:** Last but not the least, to, [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80) who had to fill the role of Beta reader for this challenge. Thank you for cheering me on. For correcting my mistakes, but most of all, for leaving such wonderful little comments in the chapters telling me you love the idea, or asking why you didn't think of it. It was an honor in working with you, thank you!
> 
>  **AN 4:** Please note, this story is completed, but will be posted over two consecutive days.

“You want us to do what?” Gibbs frowned as Tom Morrow’s words sank in.

“You heard me the first time, Gibbs.” Tom sighed heavily and looked at the man standing next to his best agent. “Your Director is also on board, Agent Fornell.”

“I’m with Jethro on this one, Tom. You want us to do what?” Fornell shook his head.

“Listen, both of you. We don’t have a choice; we need someone undercover and we need it now.” Morrow tried to explain.

“We’ve got that, Tom, but why us?” Gibbs took a seat in front of the large desk.

Morrow cleared his throat. “You don’t dabble in the _lifestyle_?”

Gibbs turned white and Tobias placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. “No, we don’t _dabble_ in the lifestyle.” He looked at the man across from them. “We never just play, we live it.” He wanted to add more, but when Tobias squeezed his shoulder again, he remained silent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect.” Tom Morrow rubbed his face with his hand. “Please, I wouldn’t have suggested this if it wasn’t important. I know this is not an NCIS matter, and initially it was run by the local PD, but they asked the FBI for help after they’d lost contact with an undercover cop, they’d sent in almost two weeks ago. Another man’s body was just found. It makes it the seventh body in three months. The police brass feels they’re drowning and this bastard or bastards needs to be stopped.”

“What does all of this have to do with the BDSM lifestyle?” Fornell took the seat next to his partner and lover. They have been in a relationship for over ten years and were a respected Dom couple; not only in the DC area, but in the whole State. Not many of their colleagues knew about it, but both the NCIS and the FBI director knew.

“All of the victims, including the last one wore this.” Tome took out a photo and showed it to the two men. Around the young man’s neck a wide collar appeared. The word _SLAVE_ was printed onto the leather.

“It still doesn't make it part of the BDSM scene. Abby wears a collar every day and she’s not into the lifestyle,” Gibbs noted.

“I know. All of the victims showed signs of being whipped. There were also bruises around their wrists and ankles that may be an indication of being restrained and they all had a stamp on their left wrists with the initials YM. It was established that the stamp is used at a club called, _Yes Master_ and all of the deceased did indeed not only party at the club, prior to their disappearance and subsequent death, but went there on several occasions in the past.”

Both Gibbs and Fornell growled when they heard the club’s name. “We know about the club. We, together with the Order, are trying to close it down. It’s overall not a safe place, and especially not for any submissive,” Tobias explained.

“The Order?” Tom had to inquire.

“It’s our governing body. Most of the States have one. They bring Doms and subs to order that has been charged with certain transgressions that the Dungeon Master feels cannot be addressed internally in the club itself. Normally it deals with the banning of both Doms and subs from clubs due to their inability to play safe, sane or consensual. On the rare occasion it deals with clubs as well, but that’s harder to close down as we’ve got no power on licenses granted to people for things like clubs. There we try to make sure all of our members know that those establishments are not safe, but there are still plenty of people willing to go to them.”

“The Order can do that?” Tom sounded surprised.

“They can do more than that. There's always been a lot of stigma associated with the BDSM lifestyle. We’re trying to move away from that. One way is to show that overstepping boundaries will not be tolerated,” Tobias explained further.

“Why is this club on the list?”

“Complaints started to filter through about a month after it first opened its doors. No dungeon master for one thing – that, on its own is a very big no-no. Safe words and signs blatantly ignored. The bar selling alcohol to patrons while they are in scene. Persons underage being admitted and drugs being sold.”

“And now this.” Gibbs picked up the photo. He looked over at Tobias and a silent conversation took place between them before Gibbs spoke again. “We’re in.”

“Thank you,” Morrow sighed in relief. “There will be a detailed briefing later, I assume both of you will attend?”

“We’ll be there.” Gibbs stood up and Tobias followed suit. “The undercover that they sent in, is he a dom or a sub?”

“He went in as a submissive as far as I know. And he has missed his last two check ins. That’s two days.”

Both Gibbs and Fornell’s protective streak kicked in. They would make sure to find the sub and if any harm came to him, there would be hell to pay.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Gibbs read through the file provided to them by the undercover cop’s captain. He had to say, he was impressed with what he was reading. He looked at the photo provided and couldn't help but to feel his cock stir at the sight. His full name was Anthony Dominique DiNozzo, age thirty. Dark brown hair, green eyes. Stood 6'2" tall in his socks. Fluent in English, Italian and Spanish. Excellent marksman. Gibbs noted that with those scores, he could’ve been on any SWAT team in the country and would’ve made an excellent sniper. He was trained in hand to hand combat and was one of the youngest police officers to obtain his gold shield before he transferred to the specialized undercover unit to combat crime. He wasn’t surprised to read about the few black marks against his name but overall, his record was exemplary.

“Has he ever missed a check in before?” Fornell asked behind him and Gibbs stopped reading to hear the answer.

“Never,” Tony's captain by the name of Rider replied. He was a huge man, topping the scale at over two-hundred pounds, and well over six and a half feet tall.

Gibbs could hear the worry in the man’s voice. “What do you know of his personal life?” Gibbs closed the file. Although it was filled with loads of reports, there was very little personal information on the man himself.

“Not much. Tony keeps to himself. I know he’s an only child. Mother died when he was eight. Father was absent most of the time. He was sent off to boarding school at age twelve and attended the Rhode Island Military Academy and attended Ohio State where he got his degree in PE. Then he joined the academy and became a cop - a pretty damn good one, if I may add.”

“Really not much more than what's in here.” Gibbs flung the file to the side. “What about his sexual orientation?”

The captain ran his hand over his face. “I can’t tell you. He flirts with everyone. I know he had sex with more than one mark, and gender didn't matter, but what of that was himself, or part of his undercover persona for that particular mark - I can’t tell you."

“Why aren’t you just going in and getting him out?” Gibbs thought he knew the reason, but he had to make sure.

“Believe me, I want to do that, but it won’t work. We sent someone in late last night after Tony failed to contact us the first time. Tony was not in that club, not what we could find. If we go in and raid the place they might clam up and we'll never find him again.”

This time Gibbs nodded his head. “Did you choose him for this op, or did he volunteer?”

“He volunteered.” The captain took a seat. “Came in with six files, told me we had a serial killer on our hands and that we needed to get the FBI on board and then he said we also need someone on the inside. He had everything planned out already.”

Tobias frowned. “We were not informed.”

Rider shook his head. “No, it was decided that we needed more proof before we got the FBI involved.”

Gibbs frowned. “More proof of what?” He picked up the files of the different murder victims. “Anyone looking at these files can see they’ve been all murdered by the same person or persons.”

Reid threw up his hands. “You’re barking up the wrong tree. I went to the top brass with this. I was told we needed more proof. Tony was sent in.”

“Where was he staying for this?” Gibbs inquired. He didn’t like the answer but hammering on it won’t bring the undercover cop back.

The captain gave them the address and then looked on as both men took their leave. “I thought you were going in?”

“We are.” Gibbs gave no further explanation as they exited the office.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Gibbs had to agree that Tony DiNozzo was good at what he did. No one would think of this just being a temporary living space by walking in and looking around. The place looked lived in. He had to smile when he opened the fridge and found a bottle of something that was definitely not fit for human consumption. It looked like pickles, but he wasn’t entirely sure. It was the small things like this that made a whole operation believable. Few people would think of placing something already past its expiry date in a fridge when they were undercover for only a few short weeks. Tony made sure it looked like it was in there for at least a few months.

“Find anything?” Fornell asked from the door.

“Except that I would want him working on my team any time of the day? Nothing else.” Gibbs sighed. “What's your take?”

“That I would fight you for that same privilege,” Tobias replied. “He’s definitely in the lifestyle. I found these in a chest, that if I didn't know any better would've said you made it.” He held out a pair of brown leather cuffs. It was about 2.5 inches wide and was buttery soft and clearly worn.

“The cuffs or the chest?” Gibbs took the cuffs. They were clearly handmade.

“The chest. I know you don’t work with leather.” Tobias grinned. He indicated with his head for the other man to follow him. In the small bedroom, he showed Gibbs the chest. It was also handmade and of excellent craftsmanship. There were also some other toys in the chest. Gibbs could see they were all made of good quality materials.

“We need to find him.” Holding the cuffs in his hands made Gibbs’ gut churn hard. He didn’t know why but he knew they had to find the undercover officer. He placed the cuffs back in the chest and closed it up. “Let's go.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Yes Master Club**

Tobias couldn’t help but shiver as they entered the sleazy place. He would personally skin any sub who came into this place. It wouldn’t matter if the sub came alone or with a gaggle of other subs, the end result would be the same - one seriously spanked backside. He reached out for Jethro’s hand and squeezed it hard. He didn’t even have to know his lover to realize that the other man was ready to pull this place apart.

Gibbs growled as his feet nearly got stuck to the floor. He didn’t look down to see what he’d stepped into. He could see the condom wrappers lying in the corners. The same with cigarette butts and even drug paraphernalia. If the floor could be described as being dirty, then he was at a loss for words to describe the tables, or for that matter, the bar that decorated the one wall. He scowled as he saw a young twink on his knees, sucking off an older guy. There was nothing wrong with the act itself but the fact that the young naked boy kneeling in the filth was clearly underage ruffled his feathers the wrong way. He wanted nothing more than to drag the boy out of this dump but he had a role to play and hopefully they could close this place down. Gibbs came to a halt when Fornell pulled at his hand. He turned and pulled his lover to his chest. “How can they stand to be in this place,” he whispered under his breath as he leaned even closer to kiss Fornell hard. He needed the grounding the other man provided.

“I have no idea, but we will close this place down.” Fornell nipped at his bottom lip before turning away and led his partner to the bar. A bunch of subs stood around swinging their hips to the raging music that threatened to blow his eardrums.

“I’ll be your boy,” a twink, no older than sixteen said, as he sank to his knees, reaching for Fornell’s trousers. “You want to be my daddy?”

“You’re way too young, pup.” Fornell sidestepped the boy and pulled Jethro to his back.

“Too young? First time I heard that one. You sure?” The twink snorted as he turned away when Fornell shook his head. He saw the blush that decorated the boy’s young face as he received snide remarks from the other boys for not being able to catch himself a _daddy_ for the evening.

“He should still be reading comics,” Gibbs said against his back.

“I agree, but there’s nothing we can do about it right now.” Tobias leaned back and kissed Jethro hard. He only broke the kiss when both of them had to come up for air. Another young boy approached them. At least he appeared older than sixteen, but still under the age of twenty-one.

“Want to whip me until I bleed?” He asked as he sank to his knees.

Gibbs’ first instinct was to yank the young man up and push him out of the door, but Tobias squeezed his hand and Gibbs put on a mask and grinned as he let his hand rest on the sub’s head. “Where?”

“There’s some play rooms at the back. Or we could use the stage.” The young man’s eyes brightened at the thought of being displayed in front of everyone while being flogged hard.

“Lead the way to the stage, boy,” Gibbs said as he waited for the youngster to rise to his feet. He looked over his shoulder to where Tobias was standing. “You coming?”

“Think I’ll have a look around.” Tobias knew that the moment Gibbs started to play, all eyes would be glued to the stage, and it would give him the chance to have a proper look around.

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement before stepping closer to his partner and kissing him hard. He smirked when he heard a few subs sigh. He didn’t need to turn to know they were looking over at the pair, wishing they were on the receiving end of that kiss. “Be careful,” he cautioned the other man before following the sub to the stage.

Fornell grinned as his partner walked away. By the way Gibbs stroked the flogger he’d brought with him, he could see that Gibbs was settled deep in his top space, and knew that the sub would be in for a good time. He made himself comfortable against a wall, wanting to have a look first before continuing on with his own task. Tobias was right, all eyes were glued to the stage when Gibbs started working the young sub's body. He didn’t think that any of the subs, or any of the so-called doms ever saw a real dominant in action. He was certain that he could’ve set off a small explosion in the club and no one would’ve noticed. He made his way through the club, opening each closed door, going through more than one drawer, but finding nothing that indicated that their lost undercover officer was anywhere in the club or that anyone knew anything about him. It made him reach the conclusion that whoever took Tony may not be directly linked to the club. Tobias made his way back to where Gibbs was winding down. By the way the young sub was hanging from the leather cuffs, he knew his partner had done his job. He looked around for something to cover the naked sub up but rolled his eyes when he realized where they were. There would be no blankets here, so he shrugged off his own jacket and walked around the bar to collect a few bottles of water.

“You enjoyed that?” Tobias asked with a grin as he helped Gibbs lower the sub and draped the jacket across his shoulders.

Gibbs only grunted in agreement as he made the sub sit down and handed him a bottle of water to drink from. He kept a comforting arm around the sub’s neck, talking softly as he brought the young man back down to earth. He was aware of the other subs ogling them, but shut them from his mind, making sure to give his undivided attention to the sub that sat next to him.

“You all right?” Gibbs asked after about half an hour when he saw the sub was steadily starting to move more on his own. He had already taken care of the young man's back and although he would be stiff, he had no open wounds on his back. Gibbs didn't think that the sub thought it was possible to go into deep subspace without blood being drawn.

“Yes, Master,” the young sub whispered.

“Not your master, boy,” Gibbs replied, but kept the sub close.

“But you could be.”

“Don't push it, boy,” Gibbs gently admonished the sub.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Gibbs gave the sub a soft kiss on the forehead and got to his feet. “This is not a good place to hang out.” He took out his wallet and handed the sub a card. “Go here, tell them LJ sent you.” He knew that more than one dom would be more than happy to take the young man under their wing.

“Thank you, Sir.” The sub smiled softly and looked on as the two men stood up to leave.

“You got yourself an admirer there, Jethro.” Tobias spoke up as they walked to the exit.

Gibbs grunted. “Did you find anything?”

“I don’t think anyone at the club is directly involved in these cases.” Tobias explained what he found, or for that matter, what he didn’t find.

“What now?”

Tobias wanted to answer when their way was blocked by two men.

“Quite a show you put on there.” The biggest of the two spoke up.

“Just gave the boy what he needed,” Gibbs replied.

“In a dump like this?” The man sneered as he took a step closer.

“You named it, not us.” Fornell wished he could reach for his Sig, but all he had on him, and he knew Gibbs as well, was a knife.

The man smirked. “The two of you got balls, I like that.” He looked over at his companion. “We can give you more, if you're interested.”

“More of what?” Gibbs frowned. He had no idea what they'd stumbled upon.

“Who says we're interested?” Fornell piped up.

“More of what you had inside and you wouldn't have showed up here if you were not interested,” the man replied. He grinned. “You can also make some money at the same time.”

Gibbs knew they had to reach a decision and reach it fast. He looked over at Tobias and then nodded his head. “If there’s money involved, we’re definitely interested.”

The man grinned. “Money always makes things easier.” He and the silent man next to him each pulled a black material bag from their backs and handed it over to the two undercover agents. “Put these on.”

“And if we don’t?” Gibbs asked and didn't have time to duck when a well planted fist came his way and landed square on his temple. He was dimly aware of Tobias yelling, but then things faded out and he was aware of nothing else.

“What the fuck!” Tobias yelled as he stormed the man who decked Jethro with the fist and grabbed him by his shirt ready to punch him until the first man spoke up again.

“Be grateful it was only one hit. We could’ve killed him. I would suggest you cooperate, it would be better for your health, and the health of your partner here.”

Fornell knew he had to cooperate. He was in no position to resist, not with Gibbs out for the count. He nodded his head and took the black bag and pulled it over his head. One of the men grabbed him by the arm and led him away from the club. He had no idea on where they were being taken to, or for that matter, where Jethro was.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Come on, Jethro, you’ve been out of it for long enough now.” Tobias gently tapped his partner on the cheek in an attempt to get the other man to wake up from his forced nap. “Jethro, Jethro.” He tried again but without success.

He was worried about the fact that Jethro stayed unconscious. His partner had a lovely sized goose egg on the side of his head, and all that he could do was to wet his shirt with some water he’d found in a sealed bottle and placed it on the injury. He hoped that it would bring the swelling down a bit, but since the water wasn’t really cold, he didn’t have much hope.

Tobias sighed, left his partner where he was spread out on the small bed and paced the room. They had travelled for more than an hour before the vehicle he was shoved into finally came to a halt. The hood over his head was only removed after he was placed in the room. He had no idea where they were. He’d tried to get answers, but the two men continued to ignore him, just as they did when he tried to talk to them on the ride over. The only thing they told him was to wait here, someone would fetch him, and then they locked the door and left them here. That was almost half an hour ago.

When Jethro groaned, Tobias turned on his heels and quickly took his position next to the injured man. “That’s it, open your eyes.” Tobias held Gibbs’ hand in his and squeezed it gently. The lighting in the room was dimmed so he wasn’t worried that it might bother Gibbs’ eyes when he finally woke up.

It took another minute or two, before Gibbs finally woke up. His eyes darted around until his gaze settled on his partner. “You all right?” he asked with a groan.

Tobias snorted. “You’re asking me if I’m all right, while you’re the one who got knocked out.” He shook his head. “I’m okay. How’re you feeling?” he asked as he helped the other man to sit up.

“Like I’ve been punched against the head.” Gibbs gently touched his temple and winched. “Did he use his fist?”

“He’s one big motherfucker,” Tobias grumbled.

Gibbs hummed and looked around. “Where are we?” He pulled his partner to his side.

“Not entirely sure.” Tobias shrugged. “Definitely not in the city. Too quiet for that.”

“How long have I been out?” Gibbs wanted to get up, but stayed put when the other man held his hand.

“For far too long,” Tobias responded.

Gibbs grunted and gazed at his lover. “I think we stepped into something very hinky.”

Tobias snorted. “Abby’s descriptive word is definitely appropriate here.”

Gibbs looked around. “Door locked?”

Tobias managed not to glare, or growl at his partner. He settled on nodding his head.

“Do you still have your knife?” Gibbs reached out to check for his.

“You won’t find it. We were both searched thoroughly before they locked us in.”

“Damn it.” Gibbs decided it was time to stand up and pushed himself up from the bed.

“Don’t fall over and land on your face,” Tobias cautioned his stubborn partner.

Gibbs chose to ignore the comment and instead he started pacing the room in the same fashion Tobias did earlier.

“Did they say anything on the way over?”

Tobias shook his head. He noticed the tension that built up in his lover’s shoulders. If Gibbs didn’t have a raging headache from the hit to the head, he was going to give himself one from the stress. He also knew it wouldn’t help talking to the other man about it. There was one thing that would work, but he had a feeling that his advances wouldn’t be appreciated by his partner so he didn’t even suggest it.

“You’re smirking,” Gibbs remarked even as he stood with his back to the other man.

“And what about it?” Tobias challenged.

“We’re not having sex in this place.”

“Never said we have to.”

“You thought about it.”

“No.” Tobias stood up and sauntered over to his partner. “I thought of blowing you.”

Gibbs smiled. “And that’s not sex?”

“No.” Tobias shook his head. “That’s called having fun.”

Gibbs smiled as he shook his head. “Nevertheless, doesn’t matter how pleasurable that sounds, it will have to wait until we get out of his place.”

“Spoil sport,” Tobias grumbled but he understood. Now was not really the right time to get caught with their trousers on their ankles.

Footsteps stopping in front of the door, made Gibbs step away and Tobias joined him. Both men waited for the door to open up. It opened inwards and the same two guys who’d met them at the club stood before them.

Gibbs gave one step forward and before either man could react, he slugged the thug who’d punched him out. The man’s head snapped back, and his knees gave way as he stumbled to the ground. Gibbs stepped back and held his hands up in surrender as he saw the second man pointed him with a pistol.

“Shoot him,” the man grumbled as he tried to push himself up.

Gibbs cocked his head. “Why? You’re one of those pansies who can hand it out, but can’t take it?” He snorted. “I owed you one. Now we’re even.”

The second man chuckled. “I like you.” He turned and pressed the barrel of the pistol against Tobias’ forehead. “However, if you do something as stupid as that again, I’ll kill him.” He grinned again. “Understood?”

Gibbs glared. “Understood.”

“Good, now that this pissing contest has come to an end, let’s move.” He indicated to the door.

“Still not sharing where we are?” Tobias spoke up for the first time.

“And ruin the surprise?” He shook his head. “Move.” He wagged the pistol to indicate they should exit the room.

Gibbs and Tobias share a look before both exited the room. The thug with the pistol moved in behind them. “This way.” He started walking. The first thug walked in front of them, sandwiching the two men between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS Head office: Following morning**

Abby lifted her head from where she leaned over the microscope when the computer at her back started pinging. With a frown, she moved over to it and started typing. Her eyes widened as her fingers continued to fly over the keys. She muttered a few choice curse words under her breath and was grateful that Ducky wasn’t in the vicinity to hear her. Abby had no idea how much time passed before she finally could stand back. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and headed out the door.

Her first stop made her blanch, but she remained calm. Instead, she headed up the stairs. Abby didn’t greet anyone she met along the way, continued looking ahead until she reached the Director’s office. His personal assistant wasn’t at her desk so Abby knocked and managed to wait for a reply. When the reply came, she all but stormed in.

“We’ve got a problem.” She wrung her hands and paced the room.

“Miss Sciuto?” Director Morrow rose to his feet.

“Have you seen Gibbs this morning?” Abby asked nervously.

“No.” Tom frowned. “Are you saying he’s not in yet?” That would be worrisome. Gibbs was one of the first to arrive and one of the last to leave for the night.

Abby shook her head. “No. His truck isn’t parked in its spot, but sometimes Agent Fornell would drop him off, so that’s not strange, but there’s no coffee on his desk. He isn’t here.”

For a second Tom closed his eyes. He opened them again. “What else, Miss Scuito?”

Abby stopped pacing and turned to glare at the man behind the desk. “Someone made inquiries into that flimsy alias we created for Gibbs yesterday.”

For Tom it felt like the world grayed out around him. He grabbed hold of the desk to steady himself. “Did it hold?” He had no doubt that it did, because even if Abby called the alias flimsy, it had taken her and Gibbs almost ten hours to put the details together.

Abby nodded. “I also took the liberty to add some extra layers. Stuff that Gibbs would know, even if it wasn’t discussed with him yesterday.”

“Agent Fornell?”

“No problems there. It’s a well-established alias he’d used before.”

Tom sighed in relief. “Thank you, Miss Sciuto.” He didn’t like the idea that someone already snooped around Gibbs’ alias, but on the other hand, that means Gibbs and Fornell already made possible contact with whoever was involved in the killings. It meant that where they would’ve merely gone to visit the club, they’d already stumbled onto something. He could only hope that they were all right. He knew they would only make contact when they could. Until then, they were on their own.

“Director?”

“Miss Sciuto?”

“Are they going to be all right?”

Tom smiled. “You’re forgetting who you’re talking about.”

Abby gave a small smile. “True. It’s Gibbs. Gibbs is always okay.” She nodded and left the office. Her steps much lighter than when she first stormed in.

Tom waited until the door closed behind his forensics expert before he opened up a drawer and took out a burner phone. He powered it up and called the only number stored on the phone. Tom waited with bated breath for his call to be answered. When it didn’t happen, a worried look appeared in his eyes. He knew that he shouldn’t worry, Gibbs and Fornell were the best undercover agents in their respective agencies. But still. If he was Gibbs, he would’ve said his gut made him uncomfortable. Knowing that it wouldn’t help to panic, Tom turned the phone off and placed it back in the drawer. He reached for his desk phone and phoned his counterpart in the FBI. He could only hope that they knew something and haven’t shared it yet.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Timothy McGee looked up as a shadow landed on his desk. “Kate?” He frowned. The female agent had been his mentor since he’d started working at NCIS. If it wasn’t for her, he might not have survived it under Gibbs’ reign. She was the one who showed him the ropes and made sure he built up confidence as he continued to grow. They were good friends.

“The Director wants us up in his office.”

Tim’s eyes widened as Kate sounded worried. “Did we do something wrong?” He looked over to Gibbs’ desk. He hadn’t seen his team leader today, but Kate had him working on a cold case so he didn’t look around much. Since Gibbs had the ability to move around noiselessly the man might’ve been here and left again.

Kate shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of, Probie,” she replied with a smile. “Unless there’s something I should know about?”

McGee shook his head. “No, nothing.” He stood up, reached for his jacket that hung over his chair and pulled it on. He straightened his tie. “Let’s go.” Tim followed Kate up the stairs and into the director’s office.

They found the man seated at the conference table. When he indicated they could sit down, McGee and Kate both took a seat. McGee lowered his gaze at the man’s intense stare. He felt guilty, even when he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You wanted to see us, Sir?” Kate broke the silence.

“Indeed, Agent Todd.” Tom leaned back in his chair. “Gibbs and Agent Fornell have been sent undercover. Until such a time that they return, you will work with Agent Balboa and his team to clear your active caseload and help his team with any new cases that might come in.”

“Undercover, Sir?” McGee frowned. “Who’s got their six?”

Tom smiled. It seems that Admiral McGee’s son was starting to grow into his role as an NCIS agent. The once timid young man spoke more up for himself, and he knew of a few times he even managed not to back down when Gibbs had glared at him. “Myself, Agent McGee.”

“Oh.”

“Surprised, Agent?”

“Yeah, I mean, no, Sir, not surprised.” A faint blush appeared on McGee’s cheeks.

“I’m not a mere pencil pusher, McGee.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“However, when the need arises, you and Agent Todd will be briefed. Until then, keep up the good work.” Tom stood up.

Knowing that they were dismissed, both agents took their leave and headed back to the bullpen. Kate spoke up first. “That’s hinky.”

McGee nodded. “Why can’t we be briefed now?” He frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“Me neither.” Kate tapped with her nails against the desk. “We should go and chat with Abby.”

“Abby?”

“If Gibbs went undercover, Abby would’ve been responsible for setting up his alias. She will have details on what’s going on.”

McGee grinned. “Let’s go.” He didn’t wait for his teammate as he headed down to Abby’s lab.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Undisclosed location: 3 Days later**

By the time they stepped into what could only be described as a massive chamber Gibbs was worried, but beyond irritated at the same time.

From the locked room where he and Fornell had been kept, they were taken down the passage, loaded into a van and headed out on a road that could’ve been anywhere. It was a gravel road, with no route markers or any structure which could give him an indication of where they were. It had bothered him that this time around they were not blindfolded. It could only mean that the chances of them making it out alive, was close to nothing. They traveled for around an hour before they stopped at another nondescript building where they were shoved into a cell, no bigger than a standard police cell and their two _hosts_ left. The door to the cell was solid steel with a narrow opening at the bottom, which they gathered was used to pass food through. There was a single window high up on the wall and the only source of light in the cell itself was a fluorescent light that flickered every five minutes on the dot. Inside the space itself was a thin mattress, two threadbare blankets, a single washbasin and a toilet with no seat or cover. They couldn’t find any signs of any cameras in the room, so at least it seemed that they wouldn’t be monitored the whole time. They also didn’t see anyone else for the rest of the day.

At one stage they had considered breaking out, but that would mean that any potential lead they have on Tony might disappear, if it didn’t lead to the detective’s death. In the end it was an easy decision to stay put and figure out what exactly was going on.

It was already dark outside when two plates of food got shoved through the opening together with a few bottles of water. Even as they tried to find it who it was, or for that matter where they were, the footsteps disappeared and they were alone again.

Gibbs had huffed and Tobias had rolled his eyes. They ignored the food, paced the room again, until they were nearly dead on their feet.

“We should eat.” Tobias picked up the one plate and handed it to Gibbs. He took the second plate for himself. Tobias grimaced at the unappetizing food but managed to swallow it down. They shared the one bottle of water and left the other one sealed. They had tried the water from the faucet, but it smelled rotten and the red-brown color only intensified the longer the water ran. They’d already decided that they would not risk their health in drinking it.

The plates were made from plastic and they wouldn’t be able to use it as a weapon, so after eating, they shoved them to the side and took their seats on the thin mattress.

“How long do you think they’re planning on keeping us here?” Gibbs pulled Tobias to his chest and sighed as the tension in his own shoulders released with the fact that he held his lover in his arms.

“Your guess would be as good as mine,” Tobias answered. He lowered his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and closed his eyes. He’d been awake for more than twenty-four hours. His body ached but he knew that sleep wouldn’t come easy.

Gibbs hummed in agreement. “We should get some sleep.” He pressed his lips to Tobias’ head in a light kiss.

“Don’t think I can,” the other man replied.

“You should at least try.”

“Are you saying you’re going to stay awake?”

“Someone has to have our backs.” Gibbs moved against the cold wall to get a more comfortable position.

“Then I should stay awake and you should get some sleep.”

Gibbs snorted. “Are you saying I can’t have your back?”

“You’re an idiot.” Tobias punched him on the thigh. “You’re still recovering from that blow to the head and need the rest. I can keep guard.” 

“At least I know I’m your idiot.” Gibbs grinned. “And your argument holds no water. Since I’m the one with the head injury, I should stay awake.”

Tobias smiled and scowled at the same time. “I don’t have the energy to fight with you. You take the first watch and I’ll then take over from you.”

“Because you know I’m right.” Gibbs silenced Tobias with a searing kiss before he moved so that his partner could lie down with his head on his thigh. “I’ll wake you in four hours.”

“See that you do that.” Tobias closed his eyes and with Gibbs’ fingers massaging his scalp he drifted off to sleep.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

_‘The Dominance Brotherhood.’_ Tony would’ve giggled at the thought, if it wasn’t for the ball gag that filled his mouth and robbed him of the ability to make any kind of sound. It was such a lame sounding name and it was because of the fact that he spoke his mind that he found himself in his current position. Not only did it seem that this bunch of looney toons couldn’t even think of a better name for their organization, or club, or whatever they wanted to call it, but it also appeared that they had no sense of humor.

He still wanted to kick himself for finding himself in this position, and no, he wasn’t referring to the fact that he was tied to a Saint Andrew’s cross and currently had a very large vibrating dildo shoved up his ass which was angled right at his prostate. It had him rock hard, but he had no way of getting off as his cock also sported one of the most intricate chastity devices he’d seen in his life, and believe him, he’d seen more than his fair share.

No, Tony was referring to the fact that he’d fallen for an old trick, and instead of helping a seemingly drunk guy out of a rough spot, he ended up being jabbed with a needle and thrown into a trunk of a car. The last thing he remembered was the two men fist bumping one another before his vision turned black. That was at least three days ago, if not more.

A streak of white hot pain across his back had him grunting low in his throat as he tried to flatten his body in an attempt to get away from the searing agony. He breathed deeply through his nose in an attempt to ride through the pain. A hand yanked at his hair and forced his head back.

“You will not disappear into your head, slave! You will stay in the moment; you will remember your transgressions and you will pay for them.”

Tony glared at the man that shouted at him. He’d first encountered the man when he woke up in a cell, no bigger than three feet by three feet. The bastard had tried to intimidate him by screaming at him and when that didn’t work, he used his fists on Tony. Even though his hands were tied, Tony had enough experience fighting with a disadvantage to get a few hits in of his own. Of course, that had pissed the man off even more and Tony had a feeling he might’ve been unconscious for more than a day after that beating finally ended. The last thing he remembered from that interaction was the bastard pissing on him as if he was marking his territory.

“Eyes lowered, slave! You’ve got no right to look me in the eye. You are nothing, born from nothing, entitled to nothing, and will die as nothing.”

Evan as the droplets of spit landed on Tony’s cheek and he felt it running down his cheek, over his jaw line and down his neck didn’t he lower his gaze. He wouldn’t do it. The brute next to him turned red, then purple and for a moment Tony thought the man might pass out before his head was slammed against the cross. He felt the skin on his forehead split open and blood immediately run down his face.

“You will fucking beg for mercy with your last breath, slave.” The man roared before he slammed Tony’s head against the cross for a second time.

Tony had no time to recover from the second blow before his back flared up in streaks of pain as the man used the whip he’d used on Tony’s back minutes before to punish him until rivulets of blood decorated Tony’s back as he sank mercifully into the darkness.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“What is this place?” Gibbs looked around as they walked. Their footsteps echoed through the vast space. They had descended into the bowels of the earth. He had no idea how far down they were.

“Someplace safe.”

Their escorts from three days earlier had collected them roughly two hours ago from their cell and had brought them here. Gibbs managed not to roll his eyes at the cryptic answer. “Let me rephrase. What are we doing here?”

The man he punched snorted but remained silent.

“Well?” Gibbs hated being ignored.

“It’s a place where you can become rich.”

Gibbs grunted. “Really? I thought that was just a ruse to get us here. There’s really money for us to be made?”

The two men grinned. “If you’re willing to work for it, yes.”

“Are you selling us off as slaves, because I have to tell you, I don’t take orders? I only give them.” Gibbs grinned, but his posture became guarded. He wasn’t scared of fighting, not even when his opponents were armed and he was not.

Both men noticed the change in him and came to a halt. “We know that. Remember, we saw you in action.”

“Good, as long as that is understood.” Gibbs stepped around them and continued to walk.

Tobias had remained quiet the whole time. He took his time to check things out. Although there was nothing around them but empty space, security cameras were mounted on the sides of the cavern walls at an interval of ten paces. It meant that there were no blind spots that could be used to their advantage should it become necessary to leave in a hurry.

“There’s nothing here, how are we going to make money?” Tobias spoke up.

“Trust us, there’s plenty of action here. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Their entourage came to a halt next to what appeared a large steel door carved into the hard rock. There was no visible handle on the outside.

“Now what? Do we say the magic words?” Gibbs snorted.

“Something like that.”

Before Gibbs could reply he got yanked forward. “Hey!” He reached for the man’s fist that held onto his shirt.

“Look up.” The man instructed and did the same.

Gibbs frowned but did as requested. For the first time he noticed what appeared to be yet another security camera. They stood in front of the camera for what appeared to be a full minute before the man stepped backwards, still holding onto Gibbs’ shirt.

“I’m not going anywhere; you can let go.”

“Shut it,” the man grunted.

A look from Tobias made Gibbs keep his mouth closed. He looked on as Tobias and their second guard took their places and looked up at the hidden camera. Once again, another minute passed before they also moved backwards.

“And now?” Gibbs couldn’t remain quiet.

“And now we wait.”

“For what?”

“Hopefully for permission to shoot you.” The burly man snarled and took a step closer to Gibbs.

“You’re checking us out – again. What were you doing the past three days?” Tobias met Gibbs’ gaze. They had discussed their position at length and came to the conclusion that since they were still alive, and got fed often, that their aliases were holding up. They could only hope that it would withstand whatever scrutiny they were putting it under now.

The first man grinned.

“And if we don’t check out?” Tobias dared to ask. “You really going to shoot us? I mean, it’s not as if we saw anything. We don’t even know where the hell we are.”

“You’ve seen enough.”

Tobias and Gibbs shared a look. Both men remained silent as they waited to see what would happen next. What felt like an eternity past before the large door in front of them gave some sort of a hiss and then it clicked open.

“Huh, it seems you did check out.”

“Don’t sound too disappointed.” Gibbs slapped the large man on the chest as he moved past him into what looked like a second cavern. Sounds and smells assaulted his senses as he stepped through. He stumbled at the sight that greeted him. “What the fuck?” Gibbs stared at the scene in front of him.

“See, told you I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” The thug with the gun slapped Gibbs on the back with the palm of his hand as he moved past and spread his arms out. “Welcome.” He added with a grin.

“What is this place?” Tobias turned around as he took everything in. They stood in what appeared to be a marketplace of some sort. Different items were displayed and appeared to be on sale. There were various kinds of vegetables and fruits. Some vendors seemed to sell baked pastries and other confectionary treats. People walked amongst the different stalls, picking up, smelling and inquiring about the prices of the articles. It all looked normal, unless you took a closer look.

“No women,” Gibbs observed.

“Not needed.”

“Huh.” Gibbs looked around. He immediately noted the differences between the men that moved around them.

“I feel I need to repeat myself. What is this place?” Tobias asked again. A pair of men walked past. One was clothed in a casual shirt and a pair of jeans, while the other was naked. His nipples were pierced and a leash was attached to the piercings that was held by the first man. He had a collar around his neck with the word SLAVE printed on it. His cock was hard and bobbed up and down as he walked. However, when Tobias looked at his eyes, they appeared dead. Not a single thread of emotion shone through them. A shiver ran down Tobias’ back and he reached out to grab Gibbs’ hand and to squeeze it hard. He turned when a voice spoke up behind them.

“This is our future.”

A man well over six feet in height approached them. In each of his hands he held a leash. Two naked men sank to their knees the moment he came to a halt. Their postures were perfect as they lowered their heads and stared at the floor.

“And what kind of future is that?” Gibbs found his voice first. He focused his attention on the man and ignored the two kneeling men.

“One where we are not limited to the oppressive rules of society. One where the strong lead and the weak follow.”

“You see the two men kneeling at your feet as weak,” Gibbs stated.

“Men are not weak.”

Gibbs nodded as he gazed down at the two men. “Slaves are.”

The newcomer smiled. “But where are my manners?” He transferred the one leash to his left hand and reached out with his right. “Welcome. The name is Rowan Dawson.”

Gibbs shook the man’s hand and held his gaze even as the man tried to squeeze the life out of his fingers. He didn’t give his name.

The man glared at him before he released his hand and turned to Tobias. “Are you overwhelmed with what you see here?” He inquired as he offered up his hand again.

“More in awe than overwhelmed, I would say.” Tobias looked down at their interlocked hands. “Strong grip you’ve got.” He let go and looked around.

“Yes.” Dawson smirked.

“How long have you been here?” Tobias turned and took another look. “Do you grow all of your fresh produce yourself?”

“For more than two years. And yes, we do.”

“Here, underground? That’s astonishing.”

“No, not yet. But we are moving in that direction. Currently we own other pieces of land where we farm to supply our home base.”

“And this is home base?” Gibbs glared at him.

“You’re not impressed?”

“Very little impresses me.”

Dawson nodded. “That’s what I gathered.”

“And how did you do that? We’ve only met a minute ago.”

“I’m excellent at reading people.”

Gibbs grunted.

“You think I’m lying, Mr. Leroy?” Dawson stepped closer. “The past three days I’ve had people going through your past, making inquiries, turning over rocks to your seedy past. I know you.” He reached out and brushed a speck of dust from Gibbs’ shirt. “Like your little run in with the police in Baltimore.” He grinned. “The twink screamed rape, but we all know he begged for it. They all do.”

“Seems like you’re mixing up your information there, Mr. Dawson.” Tobias stepped up and stood next to Gibbs. “Jethro’s run in with the police was in Denver, not in Baltimore.”

“And it wasn’t the twink who complained, it was his so-called Master. The twink himself enjoyed every last minute of our time together.” Gibbs sneered.

“Ah, my mistake. I apologize.” He stepped back.

Tobias gave a slight nod. “I don’t mean to be rude, Mr. Dawson, but we’ve been stuck in a cell for the past three days. We are tired and we reek. Where can we get cleaned up, get some clean clothes and something to eat?”

“We’ve set you up in the main barracks for the moment. I’ll get someone to show you the way. As for clothes and food, well, that has to be earned.”

“Do you take American Express?” Tobias inquired with a grin.

Dawson laughed. “Oppressive currencies are not accepted here. We have our own localized currency.”

“How do we _earn_ our keep?” Gibbs barely managed not to sneer.

“By doing what you do best.”

“Make men scream my name out in pleasure? I can live with that.” Gibbs let his eyes drift over the two men that kneeled on the floor.

“They are _mine_.” Dawson all but shoved Gibbs back.

Gibbs stood his ground. “Just admiring the view. I don’t take what’s not freely offered.”

“Don’t make me regret bringing you here, Mr. Leroy. You won’t enjoy my disappointment.” Dawson glared at Gibbs, turned on his heels and stomped away. The two kneeling men had to scramble to get to their feet or risked the possibility of injury to their nipples as he yanked viciously on their leases.

Gibbs and Tobias stared at his retreating back. They turned to face one another and shared a look. When someone knelt at their feet, both men looked down.

“That’s Slave 101, he’ll show you to the barracks.”

The two men turned and regarded the man who stood to the side. He was dressed in black and had a cat o’ nine tails hanging from his side. He stepped closer and nodded. “My name is Malcom Patterson. I’m one of the trainers.”

“I’m Tobias Morelli and this is Jethro Leroy.” Tobias introduced them.

“You a couple?” Malcom inquired.

“That a problem?” Gibbs growled.

“No problem, just observing.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s cranky without coffee.” Tobias slapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

“I can relate to that.” Malcom smiled. “Slave 101 will take you to the barracks. You’ll find your bunks there as well as standard clothing. Get settled in and when you’re ready, he’ll show you to the mess hall. Coffee, tea and other beverages are available all through the day. You’re too late for breakfast but lunch will be served in about three hours. Since you have to pay for lunch, and I know you’ve not been accredited as yet, lunch is on me.”

“Thank you.” Tobias shook Malcom’s hand and looked as the man walked away.

Gibbs placed a hand on the kneeling man’s head. “Lead the way, please.”

The man rose gracefully to his feet and started walking down the street. Tobias took a deep breath, squeezed Gibbs’ hand and then the two men followed. They didn’t talk but took the time to observe things around them, each one making mental notes of what they observed which they would discuss later when it was safe to do so.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**NCIS Bullpen**

“You have to get over this, McGee. It’s been three days.” Abby gently tapped the junior agent on the back as he stared into the distance.

McGee nodded. “I know.”

“But…” Abby sighed. “Use your words, Tim, what’s bothering you?”

“This is _not_ bothering you?” He replied with a question.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Have you really looked at me, McGee? I’m a Goth. I dress weirdly in all shades of black, I wear a dog collar around my neck and I sleep in a coffin. Why would this bother me?”

“I just never thought…” McGee sighed.

“I know you’re not freaking out about the fact that Gibbs is in a relationship with a man. I mean, you’ve known that since you’ve started working here. Are you freaking out about the type of relationship they have?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s weird, dangerous, aggressive, filled with pain and humiliation.”

Abby managed not to punch McGee. “Do you think for one moment Gibbs, or Fornell, would be part of something that you’ve described just now. Both men stand for those who, in most instances, can’t speak for themselves. They would never allow, or be involved, in an act where there’s danger without the necessary precautions being taken.” She shook her head. “I need you to come with me.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair.

“Where are we going?” McGee asked, confused as she dragged him towards the elevator.

“To someone who can explain to you what BDSM really means.”

McGee swallowed hard. He wanted to object but had a feeling that his objection would fall on deaf ears. He followed her into the elevator and frowned when she hit the basement button. “Who are we going to see?”

“You’ll see.” Abby smiled and as the doors opened, she stepped into autopsy. “Hi, Ducky,” she greeted their ME with a smile.

“Abigail, what a surprise. I do know for a fact that we’re not working on an active case, are you merely here for a social visit? Would you like some tea?” He looked up and smiled. “Young Timothy McGee, I did not even see you there. Come on in, come on.” He ushered the two young people into his tiny office. Ducky prepared the tea and sat down. He looked intently at Abigail and then at Timothy. “What has got you bothered, Timothy?”

“Hmm,” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Tim has got some concerns around BDSM, Ducky.”

“Ah, I see.” Ducky looked at his watch and smiled. “I see it is well after official office hours. I think it would be wise to forgo the tea and go for something a bit stronger.” He stood up, retrieved three glasses and opened a drawer. He took out a bottle and poured a golden colored liquid into the glasses. He handed over two of the glasses and kept the third one for himself. “You know what BDSM stands for I assume?”

McGee nervously nodded.

“Good. Now, one of the most important aspects of BDSM is the triad of rules that needs to be followed. All play must be safe, sane and consensual. It is here, where the negotiations start. There need to be thorough discussions on boundaries, needs and desires. Binding contracts are drawn up and discussed again before anything would happen between the consenting parties for the first time. And when I talk about needs, I am not talking about the needs of the dominant partner only. The submissive holds the power here. The moment the submissive uses what is called a _safe word_ , it brings the whole scene to an end. If the scene does not end, or gets ignored, then that amounts to abuse. And I am not talking about sexual abuse. I am talking here about the abuse of trust and the abuse of power. No true player in the BDSM scene will make him or herself guilty of such an offense.” Ducky’s shoulders sagged. “Unfortunately, like in any other relationship, you do get the bad apples and there are players who do not follow the rules. Those who have no regards to play safely, sanely or consensually. But they are few, and the BDSM world does not deserve the bad reputation that it has.”

“But it’s always about sex.”

“No, my dear boy, it is not.”

“It’s not?” McGee sounded surprised.

Ducky gave him a small smile. “You can be in a non-sexual relationship with a partner, and still get your needs and desires fulfilled.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know of a person who is in a contractual relationship with a dominant partner and all that they do is serve.”

“Serve?”

“Yes. They serve their Sir in a personal capacity. On a typical day they would ensure that their master’s clothes are set out for the day. They would help get their master dressed. They would prepare dinner at night. They would make sure their dominant partner’s needs are met.”

“And what about their own needs?”

“Those are already met when they are given the opportunity to serve. To see their sir dressed perfectly in the morning, or seeing them enjoy that meal that was prepared with the utmost care after a long day at work. There is absolutely no sex involved, but still in the end, both parties are completely satisfied.”

“What about whips, dungeons, leather, sex toys and restraints? Is it really so intense, so scary?”

“It’s not scary, it’s the exciting part of things,” Abby answered with a smile.

“Abigail.” Ducky shook his head.

“Sorry, Ducky.”

McGee looked at Abby. “Are you into the scene?” He frowned. He wasn’t even sure if he was using the correct terminology.

“No, but I was fortunate enough to attend a play party where I’d learn some things. It was intense, but not once did I feel unsafe or scared. It was a wonderful experience.”

“Then why the bad reputation?” McGee frowned at Ducky.

“Because people judge those things they do not understand, Timothy. The moment something is beyond their normal scope of thinking, and or life, it has to be unhealthy, scary, or dangerous. And yet, there is more violence in what you would call a normal relationship, than in a BDSM relationship.”

“Misconception.” McGee nodded his head. He had personal experience with that. “Would you answer my questions, Ducky, if I had more?”

“Certainly, my boy. I will always assist you in whichever way I can,” Ducky replied with a smile.

To McGee it felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew Kate didn’t like what they’d learned from Abby on what type of undercover assignment Gibbs was sent on, but to him, it felt that if he wanted to watch Gibbs’ six, he had to understand the situation. It would also keep his mind off thinking about Gibbs in some tight-fitting leather pants wielding a whip. Learning more about BDSM could only help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherhood Home base: 2 Weeks later**

A whimper escaped from his lips as Tony tried to curl into himself. He ached from the roots of his hair to the bottom of his soles. Tony shivered as he became more awake and realized that he was curled up and stark naked on a cold concrete floor. With as little movement as possible, he tried to get a better look of his surroundings. His eyes landed on metal bars in front of him and he realized that he was in some sort of cell. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up here. In fact, he couldn’t remember much from anything except constant pain. He was never a pain slut and unless there was some direct stimulation to his prostate, he wouldn’t get off on pain.

Tony tried to move his hand and yelped in pain as he cradled his right hand in his left. With teary eyes he looked down and saw how swollen his wrist was. He had no idea if it was merely sprained, or if it was broken. It hurt like a bitch and throbbed in tandem with his pulse. Tony looked around to see if he could find something to support the injured limb, but except for himself, the cell was empty. With slow movements and a lot of swearing he finally stood up and found that unless he wanted to hit his head on the low ceiling, he had to stay hunkered over. Tony shuffled towards the bars and as he neared them, he reached out. The steel was ice cold as he gripped the bar.

“Hello!” Tony called out and shivered as his voice echoed back to him. He called out for a second time and listened intently for any response but was met with complete silence. Not one to give up, Tony called out for a third time. When he received no reply, he lowered himself to his knees and knelt with his head bowed against the steel bars. His body continued to shiver from the cold.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“You’ve been making a name for yourself here, Jethro.” Malcolm leaned against the whipping post and looked as the older man wiped down a single tail whip he’d used in a session minutes before.

“Just doing what I’m good at,” Gibbs responded as he oiled the whip before he rolled it up carefully to pack it away.

“There’s no doubt about that.” Malcolm moved away from the post and came to a halt next to Jethro.

Gibbs looked up. “There a problem, Patterson?” He rose to his feet.

“No, no problem.” Malcolm shrugged. “Just making an observation.”

Gibbs grunted in reply and picked up the toys he used.

“Normally the slaves do the cleaning.”

“None of them does it to my standard.”

Malcolm smirked. “You can say that again. You even managed to have a few of the slaves in tears.”

“They’ll survive.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think their masters would,” he added with a smirk.

Gibbs turned and glared at the younger man. “If a man wants to give himself out to be a dominant, he should be one, and not merely act like one.”

Malcolm raised his hand in surrender. “Yet again, a mere observation. I’m not complaining.”

Gibbs grunted again as he replaced the last of the toys in their allocated slots. He turned and faced the other man. “When do we get our pay?”

Malcolm frowned. “You’ve not received it yet?”

“No.”

“Huh, that’s strange. I know Dawson was impressed with what you’ve done the past two weeks.”

“It’s good to hear, but that still doesn’t give me the money I was promised.”

“I understand,” Malcolm replied. “What I do suggest is that you go up to the office and speak to accounting. They’ll sort it out in no time.”

Gibbs nodded slowly. “I’ll do that.” He started walking away but then turned around. “This is not merely a play to keep us here, is it? I mean, there is really money to be made?”

“No play, we get paid. There must be a mix up, I’m sure accounting will be able to sort it out.”

“I’ll go right now.”

“Jethro!” Malcolm called out. He held up something that looked like a bank card. “This is yours.” He handed the card over.

Gibbs took the offered item. “This the card that gives me access to where I want to be?”

“Yep. It’s been programmed for all of the areas you’ve been assigned to. That includes the admin building.”

“But let me guess, not the access tunnels?”

Malcolm frowned. “You want to get out of here?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, just realized that although we as _trainers_ can walk around freely, we’re still not allowed to leave. A man like me, I need to see the blue sky once in a while. Staying underground for so long is beginning to work on my nerves.”

“I know.” Malcolm snorted. “But you do understand it’s for security reasons?”

“I do, but it’s not to say I like it.”

Malcolm cocked his head. “Let me see what I can do. I have to go on a produce run in the next couple of days, maybe I can convince Dawson to let you come with.”

“You can do that?”

“I can try.” Malcolm shrugged.

“Thank you.” Gibbs tapped the card against the palm of his hand. He looked on as Malcolm made his way out of the large room and left him alone. Gibbs tucked the card into his pocket and made sure to lock up the room before he moved on. He kept his posture relaxed as he made his way over to the administration building. He was aware of the cameras that followed his every move.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tobias kept pace easily as he and Gibbs jogged side by side. Their breathing was heavy, but they still had enough left in them to go another couple of miles. There were a number of men running the same circle route as well as some slaves. However, Tobias had a feeling that they didn’t have a choice as every slave he’d seen had been leashed and guided by their so-called master.

Tobias shuddered as he thought about the _slaves_. It was a difficult decision to refer to the men as slaves, but he had to force himself to do that as to stay in the right mindset in keeping his cover. They were not slaves. They were men. They had the same rights as any other man in this place and no one had the right to take away their freedom and call them slaves. They had no choice in being called slaves. There was no role play going on here. They were called slaves because they were submissive. And because they were submissive, they were seen as being weak and since no man was weak, they were thought of as inferior and therefore not men, but slaves.

“You all right?” Gibbs took a deep breath as they jogged around the bend.

“Fine,” Tobias replied but then shook his head. “I hate this fucking place,” he responded under his breath.

Gibbs didn’t reply but nodded in agreement.

“The fact that we can’t find Tony, makes me wonder if we were not too late.” He didn’t add that they had no idea on how to get out of this place. Gibbs had told him about Malcolm’s offer to go on a produce run, but that hadn’t happened as yet and they still had no idea on how to contact anyone even if they got the opportunity to get out.

“He’s still alive,” Gibbs said with conviction.

“Then where the hell is he?” Tobias snapped.

Gibbs shook his head. Both of them had looked everywhere they could. There was no sign of the missing police detective.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Please,” Tony begged as his head lulled from side to side. “Please.” He repeated as droplets of sweat rolled down his face, across his jaw and scurried down the side of his neck. Tony had a pasty complexion. His brow scrunched together with a frown. He arched up away from the paper-thin mattress as unseen fists slammed into his body, assaulting him mercilessly. A sob broke from his lips and he cried out in pain.

“He needs medical attention.”

“No.”

“He’s going to die.”

“He will not be the first one to do so. All of us will die. It is how life works.”

“He’s a strong slave. It would be a loss if we can’t make a profit out of him.”

“You’ve got a point. See that he gets treatment. If he doesn’t make it, make sure his body can’t be linked to us.”

“It won’t.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Jethro!”

Gibbs looked around when he heard Malcolm calling out to him. He frowned when he saw that the man looked flustered. “What’s wrong?”

“You were a medic in the army?”

“I was in the Marines, and no, I was a sniper, not a medic.”

Malcolm’s shoulders sagged. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong? Why do you need a medic? I thought we have medical personnel here?”

“Yeah we do, but they don’t treat slaves.”

Gibbs managed to hang on to his temper by a bare thread. “What’s wrong with the slave?”

“I’m unsure. I was ordered to find someone who knows basic medical care.”

“I can have a look,” Gibbs offered.

“You sure?” Malcolm asked.

“I wouldn’t have offered, if I wasn’t.”

Malcolm nodded. “Thanks, this way.” He turned and walked off.

Gibbs followed quickly and made sure he stayed abreast with Malcolm. “He’s not kept at the medical building?” Gibbs asked as he realized that they didn’t enter the hospital.

“No. Slaves are not permitted there, unless it’s on instruction of their trainer or master.”

“Where is he then?”

“Down here,” Malcolm indicated to a building which Gibbs had not entered before as it was always guarded. He found it strange that there was no sign of any guard present.

“What’s this place?” he asked innocently. “It’s always guarded.”

“It was the first training building, but now it’s used more as a detention hall.”

“Like a prison?”

Malcolm shrugged. “Sure.”

“Where’re the guards?”

“I wasn’t told where they are,” Malcolm responded as he entered the building. He walked down the hallway and at the end he opened a door. It was a short hallway which led deeper into the building. The next door opened into what appeared to be holding cells.

Gibbs coughed as a pungent smell assaulted his senses. “What the hell? Are you sure he’s still alive?” He coughed again and wiped away the tears that filled his eyes.

“It always stinks like this. The base’s sewage system runs parallel in a separate tunnel next to this building.”

Gibbs grunted and made a mental note to see if he could check it out later. It might be a way to get out. He looked on as Malcolm pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked a door. The room was poorly lit. It was bare, except for the lone figure sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Without waiting for Malcolm, Gibbs made his way over and knelt next to the prone figure. He found himself trembling as he reached out to check for a pulse. Gibbs hissed as he felt the heat that radiated from the man’s skin. The pulse was weak and Gibbs barely managed to hide his shock when he realized it was the missing police detective.

“He’s got a raging fever and his pulse is very weak.”

“I know that.” Malcolm replied.

“I can’t see what’s wrong with him. Not in this poor light.” Gibbs rose to his feet. “If you want me to treat him, I need to be able to see what’s going on.”

“There’s a room back from where we came that’s got a single cot.”

“What about water?” Gibbs had to make a plan to get Tony’s fever down.

“There’s a single toilet and basin the room.”

Gibbs grunted, turned back to the man and picked him up. It bothered him to see how easy it was to carry the younger man. “Lead the way.” He cradled Tony against his chest as he followed Malcolm out of the room.

In the new room, Gibbs gently lowered Tony onto the cot. He cringed as he finally got a good first look at Tony. “I’ll need medical supplies.”

“Like what?”

Gibbs ignored the question as he rolled Tony to his side. His breath hitched as he saw the damage done to Tony’s back. It was clear that someone had beaten him to an inch of his life. Some of the scabbed over lashes had broken open as Gibbs had carried the younger man and were bleeding sluggishly. Others were puss filled and infected. Gibbs could smell the stench coming from them.

“What do you need?”

“A clean cloth, hot water, bandages, antibiotics for starters.”

“I can get the cloth, bandages and hot water. Antibiotics will be a problem.”

“Why?” Gibbs barked out the question.

“Medical supplies are not used for slaves.”

Gibbs pulled himself to his full length. “Then I would suggest you get a shovel.”

“Why?” Malcolm frowned.

“To dig his grave as he will die if we don’t get him on antibiotics.”

“Our dead don’t get buried.”

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to the figure of Rowan Dawson that stood in the doorway.

“Well, then I don’t know what you do with them, but this ma…, this slave, will die if he doesn’t get the necessary treatment immediately.”

“Then so be it.”

Gibbs growled.

“You should watch your attitude, Mr. Leroy,” Dawson spoke up again.

“Or what, _Mr._ Dawson?” Gibbs stepped away from the cot and approached the other man. He was not surprised when Malcolm stepped in between them. He glared at the other man as Malcolm placed a bracing hand on his chest. 

“Calm down.”

“It’s difficult to _calm down_. I can’t just let someone die if I can help them.”

“It costs money to keep this safe haven afloat. We can’t throw away money on slaves,” Dawson stated.

“Then take it out of my money.” Gibbs offered immediately. He had sorted out the money owed to him. Both him and Tobias were surprised to see just how much they’d made. He’d gotten the guy from accounting to explain to him exactly how things worked and now both of them had a better understanding of the financial side of things.

Dawson snorted. “You don’t have enough credit built up to even suggest something like that.”

Gibbs shook his head. He should’ve guessed that treating a slave would cost an arm and a leg. “You want some sort of security?”

“And what are you going to put forward as security? You have nothing.”

“My life.”

“Jethro,” Malcolm hissed.

“Your life?” Dawson stepped closer.

Gibbs nodded. “You _hire_ us to train slaves. All the trained slaves are then sold and we get a percentage of that sale. The rest of the money goes to you.”

“I know. You’re not telling me anything new.”

“Then take this as a business transaction,” Gibbs continued. “Let me get me the supplies I need to treat him. If he dies, I’ll take his place as a slave.”

“You’re fucking crazy,” Malcolm mumbled.

“I’m listening.” Dawson came to a halt in front of Gibbs.

“However, if he lives, he becomes mine to train, and when he is sold, I forfeit my percentage of his sale.”

“And I don’t lose any money.” Dawson smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

“Sounds fair to me.” Dawson turned to Malcolm. “Make sure Mr. Leroy gets what he needs. All expenses must be noted carefully. I want to know the exact amount due to me.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll do that.”

Dawson turned away and exited the room. Not once did he even look at the man who was stretched out on the single cot.

“You’re crazy, Jethro. You just sold yourself as a slave.”

“No, I didn’t.” Gibbs hunkered down next to the cot again. “Get me what I asked for and find Tobias. I’ll need him here.”

For a few seconds Malcolm stared at the man before he shook his head and left the room.

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s fevered head and whispered in his ear. “You will not die on me, DiNozzo. You hear me? You will not die.”

The fevered man groaned but gave no indication that he heard the order whispered to him.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tobias wrung the excess water from the washcloth before he folded it up and placed it back on Tony’s fevered brow. It had been a week and he still couldn’t believe that they finally found the missing undercover officer. Even between the money he and Gibbs made in the weeks they’ve been here; it didn’t put a dent in the costs to care for the critically injured and sick man.

Their so-called pay had to be used to pay for lunch and dinner. In the barracks they had to pay for their bunks and even toiletries were not given for free. He’d approached a guy in accounting after hearing that there was housing available and wanted more information on that. It didn’t surprise him to hear that due to the fact that they were there for less than a month, they didn’t qualify for that type of housing.

However, after Gibbs found Tony, they’d tried again and they were given alternative accommodation. They now had their own _home_. He was still baffled with the fact that the Brotherhood had constructed various buildings of different materials, inside the massive cavern system. Their home was a single-story structure built within the large cavern consisting of three rooms. It contained a kitchen open plan living room, a single bedroom and a single bathroom. The whole place was as big as Gibbs’ basement. At least it came furnished. Well, sort of, as they paid extra for _renting_ a furnished home.

Tobias looked up and gave a small smile as his lover entered their room. Gibbs had got permission from Dawson to go out with some of the other trainers to find the required medication for Tony, as the medical center held nothing that would’ve helped. He was still unsure on how Gibbs had managed that feat.

“How’s he doing?” Gibbs asked as he placed his hand on Tony’s forehead.

“Fever is still being stubborn,” Tobias responded.

“Then maybe this will help.” Gibbs pulled a vial and syringe from his pocket.

“You got it?” Tobias locked gazes with Gibbs. The other man nodded once. They said nothing more as they still feared the walls might have ears. He took the vial, read the instructions scribbled on it and drew the required dosage up in the syringe. Without hesitating, Tobias injected Tony with the fever reducer. He placed the syringe and vial on a crate that they used as a side table.

“I also managed to get more of the broad-spectrum antibiotics.” Gibbs pulled out a small pill bottle and handed it over to the other man. “And this.” He held a tube of ointment in his hand.

Tobias took the ointment from him. “This is even more precious than the fever reducer.”

“I thought so too.”

“It wasn’t expensive?”

Gibbs snorted. “It was the cheapest, but still a fucking ridicules price.” He tapped the tube. “Cost hundred dollars.”

Tobias’ eyes grew wide. “This?” He stared at the tube. “You can buy this for twelve at the drugstore.” He shook his head and then frowned. “Where did you get the money?”

“Dawson.” “Dawson?” Tobias repeated.

“Yeah.”

Tobias shook his head. “I don’t believe it, Jethro. First he let you out of here to get medicine and now you’re telling me he gave you money to buy it?” He glared at the man next to him. “You’ve been keeping something from me for the past couple of days. I think it’s time you came clean.”

Gibbs sighed. He’d failed to mention to Tobias what his deal with Dawson entailed. He knew Tobias would agree with what he had done in the end, but he also knew the Italian wouldn’t be impressed in the manner in which he struck the deal.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tobias whispered through clenched teeth. “What did you do?”

Gibbs lowered his head. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell his partner exactly what he’d done.

“Fuck!” Gibbs flinched as Tobias’ hand connected to the back of his head. He rubbed the spot and glared at the man.

“Don’t you dare glare at me, Jethro,” Tobias seethed. He took a deep breath. “We’ll make sure he survives. And we’ll get out of this place.” He took Gibbs’ hand in his. “I will _not_ let you be sold as a slave. You belong to me, no one else.”

Gibbs squeezed Tobias’ hand. He leaned in and kissed his lover softly. He then proceeded to whisper against Tobias’ mouth. “We will get out of here. And I suspect sooner rather than later.” He had a particular glint in his eyes when he pulled away and stared at the other man.

Tobias grinned. He had no idea on what Gibbs had done, but it seems that his Marine had found a way to let the cavalry know where they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS Offices**

_“Director?”_

Tom sat up straight when he heard his assistant’s voice through the phone. It had an edge to it that wasn’t normally there. “Everything all right, Stacy?” he asked quickly.

_“A call has been transferred to your office, Sir. It’s from a man in Shepherdstown who says he’s got a message for you, and I quote, Sir, ‘from a damn stubborn Gunny.’”_

“Do we have the man’s name?”

_“Yes, Sir. He says his name is Private First Class Hampton Ezra Atkins.”_

“Is there a trace on the call, Stacy?”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

“Then put it through, thank you.” Tom straightened his tie and waited for the call to be put through.

_“Hullo, Hullo! Can you hear me? Am I still on hold? This damn technology!”_

Despite the potential gravity of the call, the man’s voice made Tom smile. “I can hear you, Mr. Atkins. Or, should I address you as Private First Class Atkins?”

_“Finally. Are you director Morrow? And you can call me Ham. It’s been decades since I was last in the Marines. I don’t need no rank or title, Ham is fine.”_

“Yes, Sir, Ham, I am Director Morrow. You’ve got a message for me?”

_“Yeah, I do. From that damn Gunnery Sergeant. He might not be in uniform, but he walks the walk and with that haircut, you can spot him a mile away!”_

Tom continued smiling and shook his head. “What’s the message, Ham?”

_“The message? What message? Where are my damn glasses? I had them just now in my hand.”_

Tom groaned. “Mr. Atkins? Mr. Atkins?” he called again. But the man didn’t respond, instead he could hear him moving around mumbling to himself. “Mr. Atkins!” Tom raised his voice but received no response. He cringed when he heard something falling and he hoped that the man was all right. Getting the feeling that he won’t get a response, he bellowed, “HAM!”

_“Hullo?”_

Tom sighed. “Ham? You’ve got a message for me. It’s Director Morrow.”

_“Oh, oh, yes! I do have a message for you. That damn Gunny.”_

Tom managed to keep calm. “Will you please give me the message?”

_“Yes, sure, sure. The Gunny said you should come and visit Shepherdstown. Our Drugstore takes great photos.”_

Tom frowned. “Is that it?”

_“Is what it?”_

Tom counted to ten. “Is that the whole message, Ham?”

_“Yeah, yeah it is.”_

“Thank you, Ham. A good day to you.” Tom moved to replace the receiver when the man’s voice sounded through the little speaker.

_“You owe me!”/i >_

_  
_

“Sorry?” Tom frowned.

_“The Gunny said you’d bring me my fifty dollars. Don’t forget it. Fifty dollars.”_

Tom sighed. “I won’t forget, Ham. Where can I meet you?”

_“At my usual spot.”_

Before Tom could inquire where that would be, Ham dropped the call. Tom stared at the dead handset in his hand. He shook his head as he replaced the receiver. He leaned back in his chair. It seemed that he had to go to Shepherdstown. He wouldn’t be going alone, but he couldn’t take the whole cavalry with him. Not before he knew more of what was going on. He reached for his phone. It was time he and probationary agent Timothy McGee spent some time in each other’s company.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Shepherdstown**

“That’s him all right.” Tom straightened as he identified Gibbs on the footage. “Is this the only camera feed, McGee?”

“No, Sir,” McGee answered. “There’s another two cameras on the outside as well.”

“Get that footage downloaded and see what we’ve got.”

“On it, Director.” McGee moved away from the monitor and Tom leaned forward again. He smiled at the image paused on the screen. Gibbs stared directly at the camera, but his hands were in an unnatural angle as he rested them on a shelf to his left. The agent had used what appeared to be boxes of condoms to spell out the words _caves_. It was an excellent clue on his agent’s whereabouts. The only problem was that they were in the Shenandoah valley and this place was filled with caves. And at this stage it won’t help them to start running around looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. They needed more and hopefully McGee can get them more.

“Sir?”

Tom turned when a male voice spoke up behind him. “Yes?”

The man reached out and offered his hand. “I’m Sergeant Phillips. You’ve made inquiries into one of our citizens, Mr. Atkins?”

Tom shook the man’s hand. “Yes, I did. Do you know him?”

Sergeant Phillips smiled. “Everyone knows him, Director Morrow. He’s somewhat of a hero in these parts.”

Morrow nodded. He’d personally run a background check on the Marine and he knew he’d been awarded the Bronze Star for his heroic service while he was on active duty. “Do you know where I can find him?” The address he had for the man was outdated and Tom still had no idea on where the man was.

“I would say in his usual spot.”

Tom growled. “That’s what he said, and I still have no idea where that might be.”

The sergeant smiled. “Sorry, Sir. I’m so used to everyone knowing where he is, that I’d forgotten for a moment that you’re not from here.” He looked down at his watch. “Yep, he should be there right now.” Phillips walked to the door. “I’ll take you to him.”

Tom nodded in agreement and followed the sergeant out of the room and the drug store. They walked across the street into a small square that held a few benches. Morrow assumed that this would be the local park.

“There he is.” Phillips pointed to a figure that was sprawled out underneath a large Magnolia tree that was in full bloom. “Ham!”

“I ain’t doing nothing!” The man called out but didn’t move from his spot.

Phillips shook his head. “I’ve got someone here to see you, Ham.”

The man on the grass huffed. “Not today, I’m busy.”

Phillips laughed.

“I’ve got an appointment with you, Mr. Atkins.”

“Now I know you’re lying. I’ve got no appointments.”

“Not even for fifty dollars?” Tom reached into his jacket pocket and took out the bill.

“Ah, Director Morrow.” Ham rolled over onto his stomach before he stood up from the grass. “The Gunny was right, you came.” He remained standing where he was but beckoned the other man closer. “Come, have a seat. We can talk about the Gunny.”

Tom turned to the police officer. “Will you please let my agent know where I am?”

“I’ll do that, Director,” Phillips responded. “Ham, remember there’s meatloaf at the diner tonight.”

“Ah, it’s Thursday then.” Ham nodded. “I’ll be there.” He beckoned again. “Come on Director Morrow, join me.” He indicated to the grass as he lowered himself and took in his previous position.

Tom merely shook his head. He couldn’t help but wonder how this interesting man met Gibbs. He couldn’t picture Gibbs laying down on the grass and having a casual conversation with Ham. But it seemed that if he wanted more information, he would have to assume the position. Tom lowered himself and sighed as a sense of tranquility settled over him.

“You’re wondering how I know Gibbs?” Ham turned his head and stared at the man next to him.

“I am.”

“Well, first of all, pay up and then let me tell you a story.”

Tom handed over the fifty-dollar bill.

Ham smiled, pocketed the money and took a deep breath. He then proceeded and told Tom everything on how he knew Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Good work, Agent McGee.”

“Thank you, Sir.” McGee’s cheeks turned a light pink. He wasn’t used being complimented in doing his work, it felt good.

“What else do we have?” Morrow asked as he leaned against Gibbs’ desk. He wasn’t surprised when Agent Todd spoke up.

“McGee was able to follow this beige colored pickup truck for a number of miles, heading directly into Shenandoah valley, where we finally lost it as there are no traffic cams so far out.”

Tom nodded. “Anything on the tags or registration of the pickup?”

McGee shook his head. “Tags and registration came back to different makes of cars, so that’s a dead end.”

“Facial recognition?” Tom stared up at the grainy photo displayed on the screen. It depicted Gibbs with another two men.

“Nothing so far, Director.” McGee’s shoulders sagged. The facial recognition program was having a hard time in making a match because of the poor quality of the shot. Both males have avoided the cameras while they were in Shepherdstown, so the only image they had, was from a traffic cam. Abby had tried to clear it up but didn’t succeed much.

“How many caves in that area?”

Kate groaned. “Too many, Director.”

“Mmm,” Tom took the clicker next to him on the desk and pointed it to the screen. The image morphed into a map. It was a map of the whole Shenandoah valley. “You’re correct, Agent Todd. There are too many caves, but let’s see if we can narrow it down.”

“What do you have in mind, Sir?” McGee asked.

“Can you bring up a map with the caves, but overlay it with another map that shows those caves that are on private property? And maybe another that gives us an indication of how big those caves are?”

“Private property?” Kate frowned but McGee nodded.

“If it’s not on private property anyone can just go and explore it. We know that people go into caves all of the time, even those that were cordoned off and deemed unstable.” McGee typed away on the keyboard.

“Yes,” Tom started to explain further. “They’ll need a large cavern with a tunneling system. We should also look at construction that took place on those private properties.”

“Sir, your saying that they’re living in a cave?” Kate asked unsure.

“I’m speculating, Agent Todd.” His phone rang in his pocket and he looked at the number. “Let me know when you get something, Agent McGee.” Tom answered the call and walked away.

Both McGee and Kate turned their heads when they heard the man curse. Their director was always calm and collected. They looked on as he ended the call. He had a thunderous expression on his face.

“Grab your gear.”

“Sir?” McGee grabbed his bag as he got to his feet.

“They found another body.” Tom answered tersely as he headed towards the elevator.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Doctor Mallard?” Tom walked up to the ME as the man stood next to a draped body.

Ducky looked up. “It’s not one of them, Tom.”

Tom’s shoulders sagged in relief. “What do you have, Ducky?” Tom knelt down and lifted the sheet for a look at the body. The young man was naked, except for the broad collar around his neck with the word SLAVE on it. He also had dark bruises around his wrists and ankles.

“White male, early to mid-twenties, preliminary COD appears to be manual strangulation,” Ducky stated.

“Does he have the stamp on his wrist, Ducky?”

“Yes. It is one of the first things I have checked.”

“The body seems to have been washed.” Tom noted.

“It appears that way.”

“I know you haven’t conducted any of the other autopsies, Ducky, but you had seen copies of the ME’s reports?”

“I have access to all of the reports. Is there something specifically you are looking for, Tom?”

“Dust.”

“Dust?” Ducky frowned. “I can’t remember reading about something like dust. There might’ve been transferred particles, but I will have to check for that specifically.”

“Maybe dust is not the correct word. Maybe I should change it to say sediment, or particles of sand.”

Ducky hummed. “Want to tell me why?”

“We’re working on a theory that they might’ve been kept in some sort of a cave.”

“Ah, now I am seeing where you’re heading. I will have a look at all of the reports. We’ll also check what kind of nail scrapings they did and what they found. I will let you know if we find something.”

“I’ll appreciate that, Ducky.” Tom walked away and nodded as he passed the first officer on the scene. He was grateful that the police contacted them when they found this body. Pissing contests between the police and the different agencies happened often, but it seemed that this time around things were going smoothly.

“Do we know who’s the deceased?” Tom inquired as he came to a halt next to his two agents.

“Still waiting for identification, Sir. The fact that he’s not in our database tells me he’s civilian.”

“When the identity has been established and we’ve got next of kin, go with the police for the notification of death, Agent Todd. See what we can learn about the victim.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Agent McGee, you’re with me. I want us to see if we can find that cave. I’ve got a few parameters which we should add in an effort to narrow our search.”

“I was also thinking about that, Sir,” McGee responded.

“Good, you can fill me in as we head back to the office.” Tom climbed into the drivers’ seat and waited patiently for the junior agent to get in before he started the car and drove back to NCIS.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Brotherhood Home base**

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. Tony’s fever had finally broken and although the younger man had yet to wake up, and still had a long road to recovery in front of him, he was going to be all right. A few times it was touch and go and Gibbs wondered if Tony was going to lose the battle against the infection that raged through his body.

The damage done to his back had become severely infected. They had to clean the numerous wounds several times a day. Some of them were deep enough that they should have been stitched, but they had no sutures on hand. In the end, Gibbs had gotten his hands on some super glue which he used on the deepest lashes and hoped for the best.

Tony’s breathing was also compromised due to some cracked ribs on the right side of his chest and at least one fractured rib on the left. They were slowly starting to mend but would have him in considerable pain for the time being.

Gibbs had no idea who’d beaten Tony to an inch of his life, but he’d made a solemn oath to find out who it was and to make sure the man understood exactly to whom Tony belonged. Gibbs shoved the voice in his mind to the side who told him that Tony didn’t belong to them.

When Tony moaned softly, Gibbs got pulled out of his musings and he leaned forward and placed his hand on Tony’s forehead. “Shh, you’re safe. Everything is all right.” He smiled when Tony’s head turned in his direction and the frown between his eyes evened out. Gibbs moved his hand and slowly dragged it through Tony’s thick hair. It was silky soft between his fingers as they’d washed it earlier to rid Tony of the sweat that covered his body. The little noises of pleasure that emanated from Tony as they bathed him had gone straight to his cock and he’d seen the bulge in Tobias’ trousers as well. The two men had grinned at each other and later on they found relief with mutual hand jobs.

“It looks like you’re very sensual in nature. I can’t wait to hear all of the little sounds you’ll make as we take you up high before we would grant you release.”

“You do realize you’re not keeping him.”

Gibbs stood up and turned slowly. He glared at the man who stood in the doorway. “There’s nothing forbidding me to buy him myself now is there?” He managed to keep his voice steady.

“I never thought of you as a fool, Mr. Leroy.” Dawson stepped into the room.

“I am not a fool. You’d be one to think so.”

“You should remember your place.” He closed the distance between them.

Gibbs stood his ground as the man came to a halt right in front of him. “I’m here to do a job. A job that I love on the one hand, and on the other, I love the pay. You’re very generous. But, don’t think for one moment that I’m going to get on my knees and kiss your feet. I am my own man. I know what I want.”

“And just what is that what you want? Mmm, world peace?” Dawson laughed at his own joke.

“I want money, I want my lover to be happy, and I want that boy in naked at my feet – twenty-four-seven.”

“You’ll never be able to afford him.” Dawson huffed. “And he doesn’t look very healthy. He still could die.”

“He won’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I ordered him not to die.”

Dawson glared at Gibbs. “And then people say I’ve got a God complex.” He shook his head. “You better get him up and ready. His auction is scheduled for this coming Monday.” He turned around and walked back to the door. There he came to a halt. “And remember, if he dies, you’ll take his place in that auction.”

Gibbs showed no emotion on his face as Dawson shared the news with him. Today was already Tuesday. They had only six days to get out of this place, either by themselves, or be rescued by the cavalry. He wouldn’t allow Tony to be sold to anyone.

“Oh, and, Mr. Leroy, the starting bet on this slave is fifty thousand dollars.” Dawson looked over his shoulder and smirked. He stepped out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

“Fuck!”

“You could say that again,” Tony whispered.

Gibbs spun around and smiled. Tony was awake. His green eyes were huge and the dark circles underneath his eyes were even more prominent. Gibbs took his seat next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a steam train.” Tony swallowed and then licked at his dry lips. “May I have some water, please?”

“Here, let me help you.” Gibbs picked up the glass of water and gently cradled Tony’s head in his hand as Tony took his first sip. “Not too much. Don’t want you to become ill.”

Tony moaned, took another two sips and then leaned back. “Thank you.”

Gibbs nodded. He watched as Tony looked around. “What are you thinking about?”

“That I thought it was only a nightmare, but this is worse than any nightmare I’ve ever had before.” He closed his eyes for a second.

“We’ll get you out of here.”

Tony snorted. “What? Buy me for a minimum of fifty thousand dollars?” He opened his eyes and they burned with rage. “I am not for sale. I am not a slave. I don’t belong here. I was kidnapped. You will never own me.”

“It’s not like that. I know you’re not a slave.” Before Gibbs could explain an explosive rocked the room. What sounded like an airhorn bellowed and at the same time an ominous crack sounded from above. Even as a large piece of rock broke free from the stone ceiling, Gibbs flung himself forward and covered Tony’s body with his own. He heard someone scream before a wave of blackness crashed over him and he knew nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bethesda Hospital: 4 Days after the explosion**

“Tobias?” Tom knocked softly on the door as he waited for the other man to acknowledge him. Tom looked on as Tobias lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin grey and the stubble on his face indicated that he’d not shaven in the last couple of days.

Tobias turned and looked at the still figure in the bed before he turned his attention back to Tom. “Come on in, Tom.” He sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat.

“How’s he doing?” Tom inquired as he stepped into the room. He handed a large coffee to Tobias. “I thought you could do with this.”

“Thank you.” Tobias took a large swallow of the hot liquid and sighed. “The doctor is satisfied with his progress.”

“But you’re not?” Tom sat down next to Tobias on the second chair.

Tobias shook his head. “He isn’t waking up.”

“You know how stubborn Gibbs is, he’ll wake up when he’s good and ready.”

“And in the meantime, I get to stress my ass off,” Tobias grumbled.

“The pressure in his brain?” Tom asked as he took a good look at the man lying in the hospital bed. He had never seen Gibbs so still before. He didn’t say a word, but seeing Gibbs like that unnerved him too.

“Pressure is down to normal. They removed the ICP early this morning.”

“And his kidneys?”

“Finally started working. The doctor said there’s no need for dialysis.”

“All in all, Gibbs is on the mend.” Tom sighed in relief.

“If the stubborn bastard would just wake up.” Tobias reached out and grabbed his partner’s hand that was on top of the blanket. He squeezed it hard and his heart ached when the squeeze wasn’t returned. If it wasn’t for the monitors that surrounded the bed, he wouldn’t have known that Gibbs was alive. He just wanted Jethro to wake up.

“Tobias,” Tom sighed. “I know you don’t want to leave here, but we still need to obtain your statement.”

Tobias closed his eyes. “I know.” He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “Can we do it here?”

“I don’t have any problem with that.” Tom reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small notebook and a pen. He sat back in his chair and tapped with the pen on the blank page. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Tobias squeezed Gibbs’ hand again and held it tight. He dragged his hand over his face and then started to give his report.

Tom didn’t interrupt but let Tobias tell him what had happened since they went into the club more than a month ago. He made notes and indicated follow up questions that he wanted to ask with an asterisk.

Tobias stopped talking as he reached the events of the day of the explosion. He could still see Jethro’s badly injured body underneath that large rock as he finally freed himself from fallen rocks and went to look for his lover and Tony. He himself escaped serious injury and only sustained various bruises all over his body and a sprained ankle which he’d turned in his haste to get to his partner. Just thinking of that first glimpse he got of Jethro gave him goosebumps. He looked up and found Tom’s gaze on him. “Do we know what caused the explosion?”

Tom closed the notebook and nodded his head. If it wasn’t for the explosion, he had a feeling they would’ve still been looking for the two missing agents. They had managed to narrow their search down a lot but the vast land that remained still had enough caves to have kept them searching for at least another month. “Yes, we do. Sewage gasses. As you know, sewer gas includes hydrogen sulfide and ammonia.”

“The rotten eggs smell,” Tobias responded.

Tom nodded. “It also contains sulfur dioxide, nitrous oxides, carbon dioxide and methane. Both the hydrogen sulfide and the methane are highly explosive.”

“Someone lit a match?” Tobias asked.

Tom shook his head. “The wiring in one of the buildings was not up to standard and when the light switch was turned on, it caused a single spark and the whole place exploded.”

“Fuck.” Tobias closed his eyes for a second. He opened them up again and looked at the unconscious man next to him. He squeezed Jethro’s hand. “How many casualties?”

“Six dead. Another five still in critical condition. A number of men only sustained minor injuries.”

Tobias cringed at the number of men that died.

“We’ve taken photographs of all the men. We need your assistance in sorting through them all to see who’s who.”

Tobias nodded. “I can do that. I’m not sure if I met everyone, but I’ll be able to recognize all those that I did meet. Jethro would be able to do the same.”

“I’ll let McGee know to bring the photos over.”

“Where are those who weren’t injured?” Tobias asked.

“They are in protective custody. We’ve got several agents interviewing all of them. The one thing that we did, was to separate all those men wearing collars with the word slave on it from those with no collars.”

“That’s good.” Tobias nodded and his shoulders sagged. “How is Tony doing?” He hadn’t seen the young man since they were pulled from the cave by the rescue workers.

“The doctors still consider his condition as serious but he’s stable. He sustained a concussion from the rock fall, so his memory is a bit spotty, but the injuries he sustained prior to the explosion are healing up good. His pneumonia is also clearing up.”

“You got a guard on him? Making sure he’s safe?”

“Yes. He’s under Federal protection at this stage. We’re making sure he’s safe.”

“Good.” Tobias nodded. “I will go and see him as soon as this one wakes up.”

Tom smiled. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Did you get his statement?”

“The ADA took care of that personally yesterday evening. He’d identified a number of people and we’ve made sure that they are incarcerated separately.”

“Did you get the brains of the operation?”

“Tony identified him. He was killed in the explosion.”

“That’s too bad. He didn’t deserve to die so quickly. I would’ve loved to see him stand trial and go to jail for the rest of his life where he could shrivel away into a husk of nothingness, before he took his last breath of air and died.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.” Tom got to his feet. “I’ll get your statement typed out and make sure it gets back to you to sign it.” He squeezed Tobias’ shoulder. “It’s good to have both of you back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Tobias let his gaze linger on Gibbs. He lifted his eyes and reached out with his hand to Tom. “Thank you for rescuing us.”

“I would say, you’d have to thank the guy who’d flipped the switch, but I get what you’re saying. You and Gibbs have been my friends for many years. I’ll always have your six.” Tom made his way over to the door but came to a halt when Tobias spoke up behind him again.

“What about the killer?”

“Ducky and Abby are still on the forensics, but at this stage, we have no idea on who it is. We don’t even know if he’s alive or not.”

“If he’s alive, we have to find him. He won’t stop killing on his own,” Tobias responded.

“We will find him.” Tom left the room and pulled out his phone. It was time to see if Ducky found anything that could point them in the direction of the killer.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

The TV above his head was muted and Tony stared blankly at the screen but he did not see the images projected. His mind was trapped in the scene of him strapped to the St. Andrews’ Cross. He bit down on his bottom lip not even noticing the drop of blood that appeared as his teeth cut the sensitive skin. Tony’s breathing sped up as he could feel the whip slicing through the skin on his back. He tasted the blood as he bit down on his tongue in an effort not to scream out in pain.

Tony whimpered as he smelled the blood that surrounded him. His body shivered as he could still feel the unbending dildo pushed inside of him, the vibrating tip pressed directly on his prostate. It made him hard without bringing him any pleasure.

He gulped for air as his hands clenched the sheet with white knuckles. He could hear the raspy voice behind him, the man’s five-o-clock shadow scraping his skin as he pressed himself against Tony’s back. His breath smelled foul. The words uttered promised pain unless he submitted, unless he agreed that he’s nothing. That he’s not a man. That he is a mere possession. Pain surrounded him.

Tony screamed.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tobias had grumbled when the nurse kicked him out of Jethro’s room, but he had no say in the matter, as they already let him stay through the night. And maybe she was right, just stretching his legs already made him feel better.

He was on his way to get something to eat from the coffee shop but then decided to go and look in on Tony. He knew that the detective’s captain, as well as Morrow himself, had explained to the younger man what had happened. He had a feeling that Tony might not even remember him, or Jethro, as he was unconscious, or delirious during the time that they looked after him.

Tobias turned the corner, flashed his badge at the agent that stood guard and strolled towards Tony’s room. It was the bloodcurdling scream that made him reach for his firearm as he ran towards the sound. Tobias reached the room first. The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart.

Tony sat pressed against the wall where he’d squeezed himself into the furthest corner from the door and he was screaming. His eyes were open and although he stared blankly out in front of him, Tobias knew that Tony was not awake. He was caught in a night terror, or a flashback. Without hesitating, Tobias closed the distance between them and hunkered down in front of the distraught man.

Knowing that it wouldn’t be a good idea to touch Tony, Tobias kept his distance but tried to get through to Tony by talking to him. He didn’t want to raise his voice, but with Tony screaming he had no choice.

“Tony, Tony, you’re safe. You’re safe, I promise you, you’re safe. Just listen to my voice, youngster, you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you. We found you, you’re in the hospital and you’re safe.” Tobias repeated the litany of words.

Movement behind him made him growl. Crowding Tony would be a bad idea. He had to get Tony to wake up. “Stay back,” he hissed before he focused on Tony again.

“You’re safe, Tony. You’re safe. Come on, wake up for me. Listen to my voice, you’re safe. I will not let anything happen to you, you’re safe.” Tobias looked on as Tony filled his lungs but instead of screaming, his breath hitched, he shuddered and blinked.

Tobias stayed hunkered where he was. He made sure that he was in Tony’s line of sight, but that he wasn’t encroaching upon Tony’s space. “You’re safe.” It didn’t matter that he had to repeat the words, even if he had to do it a thousand times, he would continue to do so, if it meant that Tony realized that he was not in danger.

Tobias looked on as Tony’s eyes darted from side to side. He could see that the younger man had no idea where he was. “You’re at Bethesda Hospital. You’ve been here for four days. You spoke to Captain Rider, to Director Morrow of NCIS, as well as with the ADA. You remember?”

“No longer underground?” Tony’s breath hitched. His chest hurt and he placed his palm over it.

“No, you’re no longer there. You’re safe.”

Tony pinched his eyes shut. He tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs refused to let him breathe in the air he needed. He tried again but his breathing became shallow and the pain in his chest intensified.

Tobias frowned when he noticed Tony clutching at his chest. His breathing had become very shallow, and a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

“You know sniper breathing? I want you to do that breathing for me, can you?” Tobias waited for Tony to respond, but when the young man didn’t reply to the question, Tobias leaned forward and gently took Tony’s hand in his and placed it on his own chest. “Feel how I breath, Tony. Follow my lead. Come on, you can do it. Just take one deep breath, you can do it. Come on, follow my lead.”

Tobias smiled when Tony’s gaze met his and the younger man took a stuttering breath. “Good boy. Take another one. But this time, hold it in for four seconds. You can do it. Take a deep breath.” Tobias took one himself and he nodded his head in encouragement as Tony followed his lead. He held up the hand that didn’t hold Tony’s hand to his chest and used his fingers to count down four seconds. “Breathe out for four seconds; four, three, two, one. Good, Tony. You’re doing so good. Just concentrate on your breathing, everything else can wait. Take another breath, hold it for four, breathe out for four. Good, boy.” Tobias continued to breathe with Tony until the younger man’s shoulders relaxed and it no longer looked like he was on the brink of hyperventilating.

“Good job, Tony.” Tobias squeezed Tony’s hand and leaned back. He became aware of how cold the floor was when he saw how hard Tony was shivering. The younger man was only dressed in a thin t-shirt and a pair of scrub pants. “Let’s get you off this floor and back into the bed.” Tobias slowly stood up, glared at the nurse who wanted to step forward and then gently reached out to Tony to help him up. With great care he managed to get Tony back in bed and only then did he move back to let the medical staff look Tony over. As he moved to the door, Tony’s voice sounded up.

“Don’t leave.”

Tobias turned around.

“Please.” Tony lowered his gaze.

“I’m not going anywhere. Just giving them room to make sure you’re all right.” Tobias moved to the wall and leaned against it. He made sure that Tony could see him even as the nursing staff moved around. It didn’t take long for them to be satisfied that Tony hadn’t reinjured himself before they exited the room. When the last nurse left, Tobias closed the door behind her, and moved back to Tony’s bed.

“You okay?” He asked as he gently cupped Tony’s face between his hands.

“Yes. Thank you,” Tony responded softly.

Tobias wanted to ask what happened, but he had a feeling that if he pushed too hard, Tony would clam up and wouldn’t say a word. He knew that Tony would suffer from flashbacks and night terrors for some time. He wondered if the detective would talk to someone about it, or if he was like Gibbs, and was able to run circles around any psychologist the police department would send him to. “Get some rest. Your body has been through a lot.”

Tony nodded as his eyes drew close. He opened them up again. “I remember you.”

Tobias frowned. “You do?”

“Yeah. You took care of me. You gave me water to drink. You talked to me. Told me to hold on.”

“I did.” Tobias smiled.

Tony frowned. “There was someone else as well? He has blue eyes?”

“My partner, Jethro.”

“He told me, no, he ordered me, not to die.”

“And you listened to him.”

“Both of you saved my life.”

“We did what we had to do.” Tobias squeezed Tony’s hand. He smiled when Tony yawned. “Get some sleep.” He let go of Tony’s hand, but stilled when Tony grabbed it back.

“Stay, please.” A faint blush appeared on Tony’s cheeks. “Sorry, I’m being silly. You can leave.”

“Would you like me to stay with you, Tony?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Tobias dragged a chair closer to the bed and sat down. “Now, close your eyes, and sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” He blushed again as he closed his eyes.

Tobias managed not to groan out loud as Tony addressed him as sir. The word alone made his cock twitch with interest. He wondered if they’d be able to keep in touch with this unique young man, or if he would disappear back into the unknown in yet another undercover operation.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

_“I am not for sale. I am not a slave. I don’t belong here. I was kidnapped. You will never own me.”_

Tony’s eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. The man with the blue eyes, he wanted to buy him. He blanched when he remembered the man who’d came in earlier and who’d helped him. He told him he was the man with the blue eyes’ partner. He’d felt safe with him. He’d even asked the man to stay. They’d tricked him. Tony looked around feverishly and realized he was alone. He wasn’t safe here. He had to get away. He wouldn’t be sold as a slave.

He had to take a deep breath as he thought of the fact that the man with the blue eyes was supposed to be on his side, but Tony remembered, he wanted to buy him. He wasn’t one of the good guys. And if he wasn’t one of the good guys, then Tony had no idea on who he could trust. He wasn’t safe here. He had to get away.

Tony had enough experience on how to get out of a hospital unseen. A few wires and IV-lines were not going to stop him from getting away. With trembling hands, he managed to pull the IV from the back of his hand. He made sure that the warning bells from the various machines he was attached to didn’t scream out any warning as he finally swung his legs from the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He hissed at the coldness as he made his way to the single closet. He opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of sneakers. He changed quickly and got ready to leave the room. Tony slowly opened the door and looked around. He cursed under his breath as he noticed the man standing at the corner. The way he carried himself told Tony that he was carrying a weapon. Tony had no way of telling if he was one of the good guys, or not. He had to get rid of the man, and for that, he needed a distraction.

Tony silently went back into his room and took a look around. He took his pillows, placed them in the bed and covered them with the sheet. It looked like he was lying. Tony then opened the blinds and looked through the window. There was a very small balcony on the outside. It was definitely not built to sit down and look at the view, but it was perfect for what he wanted to do. But first he had to make sure the rooms on both sides of him were empty. He knew it was standard procedure that when a suspect or victim (and he didn’t consider himself to be either) were hospitalized, the rooms on both sides were kept unoccupied. He hoped that it would be the same this time.

The sliding window opened with ease and he quickly climbed out. His body, more specifically his ribs, protested at the way he bent to get through the window but he bit down on his tongue and managed to squeeze through. He kept close to the wall and checked the room to the left. It was empty; and that sliding window wasn’t locked. He shuffled to the window of the room on the right, found that it was also empty and prayed that the window wasn’t locked. Luck appeared to be on his side as it slid right open. Tony quickly climbed through.

He grinned from ear to ear as he saw a cleaning cart parked right inside the room. It seems that they were going to deep clean the room and it suited him perfectly. He found the industrial strength cleaning liquid which he took. He also took a pair of rubber gloves and he found rubbing alcohol as well. Tony wasn’t sure why it was on the cleaning cart, but he wasn’t going to ask any questions. He took the items and retreated into the small bathroom. He quickly prepared the concoction and as the vapor escaped, he had to cover his mouth with his t-shirt so that he didn’t cough. The mixture was harmless but it stunk like hell. The last item he retrieved from his sweatpants’ pocket and tipped the eye-drops into the glove. The reaction was instantaneous. It started bubbling and smoke poured from the top. He quickly carried it out of the tiny bathroom and placed it in an empty bucket that was on the cleaning cart. He opened the room door just a sliver and then headed out the way he came in.

Tony passed his own room and went to the room on its left. There, he picked up the control that was used to control the bed, the TV as well as the bell for the nurses. It also had an emergency button for the room, but there was also what appeared to be a general one. It had flames on it. Tony grinned. It was exactly what he needed. He pressed it down and within seconds a siren sounded in the passage. He quickly hid behind the door and listened as nurses, patients and other people started milling around to see where the fire was. Tony grinned when someone noticed the billowing smoke from his distraction. More feet hurried past. People started coughing and gagging and as more people gathered in the passage, Tony slipped out. The guard was no longer on his post, in fact he wasn’t in sight. Tony grinned, it seemed like he was instructed that in a case of emergency he should take his stance in the room and guard with the possibility of an outside threat.

People started evacuating as the stench filled the passage. Several people gagged and even Tony felt a bit green. He took the stairs with a number of other people and headed down. They reached the ground floor within minutes where security officers corralled everyone in the direction of the emergency gathering point. He walked with the people and when they reached the parking area, Tony kept on walking. No one stopped him, and in less than ten minutes people were in the street and no longer on the hospital grounds.

Tony took a deep breath. He looked up and smiled at the blue sky. He was free.


	6. Chapter 6

From where Tobias first wished Jethro would wake up, he was not extremely grateful for the fact that the other man was still unconscious. It was just better for everyone this way. He himself was still foaming at the mouth when he had learned of what had happened. Later on, he would regard DiNozzo as a genius in thinking up such a simple, but unique diversion to get out of the hospital. But, at this stage he was pissed at the younger man.

They had no idea why he chose to flee the hospital, or for that matter, where he went. The cameras at the hospital had picked him up in the stairway and the footage showed that he exited the building, walked across the premises and then he disappeared. Taking into account that he was an excellent undercover officer made it even more difficult for them to trace him.

Captain Rider had personally visited Tony’s apartment but found no sign of the man. An unmarked vehicle with two detectives that Tony knew sat across from his home in the hope that he would show up and at least make contact with them. The police had also issued a BOLO, with instructions to contact either Rider, or himself if he was spotted.

The thing that bothered Tobias the most was the fact that they had no idea why Tony left. They were assuming that his memory might be giving him problems because of the concussion he’d sustained during the rockfall after the explosion.

Movement from Jethro’s bed made Tobias step away from the window and he sat down on the chair he’d vacated only minutes earlier. He took Jethro’s hand in his and squeezed it tight.

“It’s about time you wake up. This lying around in bed doing nothing the whole day is starting to get on my nerves.” Tobias tried to keep his tone light, but his throat threatened to close up. He just wanted his lover to wake up. Please.

Tobias kept on talking while at the same time still holding on to Jethro’s hand. He smiled when the other man finally opened his eyes. “How are you feeling?” He watched as Gibbs looked around and took note of everything. “You’re at Bethesda Hospital. You’ve been unconscious for five days.”

Gibbs locked his gaze with Tobias and at the same time squeezed his hand. “How did we get out?” He asked in a husky voice. Gibbs cleared his throat and when Tobias held out a glass of water, he took it eagerly. He took several sips almost greedily and moaned when the other man pulled the glass away.

“Don’t want you to be sick if you drink it too quickly.” Tobias explained. He didn’t place the glass back but kept it in his hand.

“How?” Gibbs repeated his question. Things were fuzzy. He couldn’t exactly remember what had happened.

“Gasses in the sewage tunnel exploded after faulty wiring caused a spark.”

“Fuck.” Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. “Are you okay?”

Tobias nodded. “Slightly sprained ankle and some cuts and bruises. Other than that, I’m okay.”

“Grateful.” Gibbs smiled and then frowned. “DiNozzo?” He looked around and even tried to sit up in bed.

Tobias pushed him back. “Stay.”

“Tobias,” Gibbs growled.

“Gibbs.”

“Where’s DiNozzo?”

“Trust you to ask the one question I don’t have an answer to.” Tobias threw his hands in the air.

Gibbs closed his eyes. “What happened? Is he okay?” He wanted to get up but knew that Tobias would just push him back down.

“He’s fine. Or he was fine.” Tobias pushed himself from the chair and paced the room.

“Tobias, you’re scaring me. What happened?” Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut as his head started to throb. He decided to ignore it. He had to focus on finding out what was going on.

Tobias lowered his head.

“Come sit back down. Please.” Gibbs stretched out his hand and waited patiently for the love of his life to take hold of his hand and sit back down again.

Not being able to say no to Gibbs often, Tobias took the offered hand and sat down on the chair again.

“What happened?”

Tobias leaned forward and rested his arms on the bed. He then started to tell Gibbs what had happened at the caves and here at the hospital.

“He got spooked.” His headache calmed down and Gibbs gave a small sigh of relief.

“That’s what I concluded as well. The only thing is, I don’t know of what, or of who? I’ve checked all of the video footage. No one entered his room. Those who had access to his floor, and into his room, were all vetted.”

“Have they checked out his apartment?”

“Captain Rider went to his apartment personally. There’s no sign of him there, or that he’d been there,” Tobias responded frustrated.

“Okay.” Gibbs started to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tobias pushed him back.

“Getting up to go and look for him.”

Tobias managed not to growl. “You’ll stay put until you’ve been checked out by your doctor. You’ve been unconscious for the last five days. You had a thing in your brain to check on the pressure to make sure that the swelling goes down. There’s no way in hell you are getting out of this bed until you’ve been cleared. I will not lose you due to your own stupidity.”

Gibbs gave a small smile.

“What?” Tobias frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I like it when you get all bossy.” He pulled his lover closer and kissed him hard on the mouth. He sighed contentedly when Tobias returned his affection. The two men continued to kiss, reestablishing their bond and making sure that they were really okay. When they finally came up for air, both men had a healthy blush on their cheeks.

Tobias adjusted his hard cock in his trousers. He grinned when he saw Jethro squirming in the bed. “I’ll take care of that for you later.” He leaned down and gave Jethro another searing kiss.

“Go find my doctor so that I can get out of here,” Gibbs grumbled.

“I’m on it.” Tobias left the room.

Gibbs took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His head still ached, but he was more worried about where the missing sub was than over his headache. He could only hope that Tony was okay and that they’d find him soon.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

When the spray of the hot water hit his back, Tony hissed but didn’t move away. Instead he lowered his head between his shoulders and let the water run over his skin. It stung and soothed at the same time.

When the water started to cool down, Tony reached for the body wash and lathered up. He groaned a few times as the soap irritated some of the lashes, but he didn’t mind the distraction. His mind kept on going back there. Tony knew he was supposed to shove those memories into a box and shut it, but his mind was jumbled, and he struggled with something that normally came to him very easily.

After washing away all of the suds, he turned off the water and reached for the towel. With quick movements he dried himself down and then twisted the towel around his waist. He flicked the switch and left the darkened bathroom at his back. Tony didn’t bother switching on any other lights in the apartment as he made his way to the bedroom. He dropped the towel at the foot end of the bed and sank down face first on the mattress. He closed his eyes and prayed that sleep would claim him first.

Sleep did claim him first but not for long. On its heels followed dreams – nightmares that had him thrashing around in bed, pleading and whimpering until he finally gasped for air and snapped awake. His hand trembled as he dragged it over his face, down his chest. Rivulets of sweat ran down his chest and dripped onto the twisted sheet around his waist. Tony tried to bring his breathing under control but the images in his dreams flashed before his open eyes. He could once again hear, see and feel what they were doing to him. He gasped for air as his fingers raked angry red lines over his chest as he tried to get his lungs to breath. Dark spots danced around his vision filled eyes. Tony concentrated on them, whimpered at them to take his sight away. To let him fall into the dark abyss and never to appear again.

Movement to his left had him jerk his head and he brought his hands up in self-defense. Adrenaline shoved the fear he had felt moments ago away as he blocked the first hit. Tony knew he had to get off the bed. He kicked out; his foot made solid contact with hardened flesh. Muscles. Luckily, he’d kicked hard enough and although he didn’t rob his assailant of his breath, his attacker did stumble backwards and that gave Tony the chance to get to his feet. Tony cursed himself for not thinking of having a weapon nearby. He was exhausted, didn’t think clearly and knew he was paying for that single mistake.

His attacker recovered from the shove and attacked Tony for the second time. Fists connected with flesh. Kicks connected with bones. Blood, spittle and sweat sprayed the room as the two men fought. A hard kick to his side had Tony gasp for air. He felt the rib crack but ignored it as his own roundabout kick landed on the attacker’s chin, snapping his head back. The man stumbled backwards. Tony used his own momentum and powered forward. He used his fists and pummeled the man to the floor. Tony drew back his fist to place the knockout punch when a shock connected with his back. Automatically he reached out and felt the two thin metal prongs where it pierced his skin even as his body shook. Tony tried in vain to pull them out, but his movements were uncontrolled as the jolt of an electrical shock travelled through his body, making it impossible for him to control his limbs. He tried to get his arms to work, to push himself up to his feet. A second jolt struck him at the back of his neck. Tony heard himself scream before the darkness claimed him. This time, the dreams didn’t dare to follow.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Stop glaring at me,” Gibbs grumbled as he got out of the passenger seat of Tobias’ car. He managed to stifle the groan that escaped from his lips as he pushed to his feet.

“I’ll glare at you for as long as you’re being stupid,” Tobias snapped as he slammed the door shut.

“I’m not being stupid. I’m doing my job, Tobias.” Gibbs growled back.

“You are being stupid. Just because you’re in denial, doesn’t make it not true.” Tobias walked around the car and stood toe to toe with Gibbs. “You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“We have to find him.”

“And Rider has men everywhere looking for him. They will find him. You need to take it easy. Please.” Tobias touched Gibbs’ forearm.

Gibbs bowed his head. “No, Tobias, you don’t understand, _we’ve_ got to find him.”

“You’re right. I don’t. Explain it to me.” Tobias rested his hip against the passenger door.

Gibbs bowed his head and took a deep breath. “Before the explosion.” He dragged his hand over his head. “Before the explosion, he’d woken up.”

“What?” Tobias frowned. “How long? What did he say?”

“He wasn’t awake for long. He’d overheard the last part of a conversation I had with Dawson.” Gibbs sighed. “He’s under the impression that I was going to buy him. I never got the chance to explain to him what was going on before the rock walls started collapsing around us.”

“Fuck.” Tobias slammed his fist against the car door. “It was me who spooked him.”

Gibbs frowned. “What do you mean?”

Although he’d explain to Jethro that he’d sat with Tony and that he’d managed to calm the younger man down after he’d experienced a severe panic attack, he’d never told him the details of that conversation. “He wanted to know about the man with the blue eyes.”

“Me?”

Tobias nodded. “I told him you were my partner.” Tobias shook his head. “But he was fine. I stayed with him until he fell asleep. He was all right.”

“Until he was alone and had no reference on what was real and what not. He must’ve played that conversation over and over in his head.”

“And came to the conclusion that he was still in danger.” Tobias closed his eyes. He now understood why Gibbs insisted on finding Tony themselves. “Okay. Let’s find him.”

“Thank you.” Gibbs pulled Tobias closer and kissed him deeply. Both men rested their foreheads against each other for a moment or two before they pulled apart. “Let’s see if he’s here.”

“I don’t think he will be.” Tobias looked up at the apartment building. They were at the apartment that was set up for Tony while he was undercover.

“We have to make sure.” Gibbs slowly made his way over to the apartment building. He reached out and took Tobias’ hand when the man stepped up next to him. Together they walked into the building.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Tobias,” Gibbs hissed as they rounded the corner and approached the apartment. Even before he’d call out, Gibbs had his Colt pistol drawn and pointed towards the door that wasn’t closed properly.

Tobias took out his own weapon and together the two trained agents approached the door. On a silent count of three they entered. Tobias went low, Gibbs high. They cleared the apartment quickly and met again in the middle of the tiny living room.

Gibbs pressed his phone against his ear as he called it in. He didn’t even hesitate to call NCIS, even if DiNozzo wasn’t in the Navy or the Marines. Tony was theirs, (he couldn’t deny it) and he only wanted the best team in analyzing this crime scene. “They got to him first,” Gibbs said as he ended the call.

“But who, Gibbs? I mean who the hell knew about this place? How did they know he would be here?” Tobias paced the room.

“Someone from the home base.”

Tobias frowned. “From the brotherhood?” He shook his head. “Can’t be.”

Gibbs stood at the door to the bedroom. The sheets on the bed were tangled in a heap. A single towel lay on the foot end. Droplets of blood decorated the sheets. It looked like a hurricane went through the room. The side table’s contents were strewn on the floor. The night lamp was shattered. A large puddle of blood had seeped into the rug and Gibbs closed his eyes in an effort not to think that the blood might belong to the missing detective. “They took our wallets. Our phones. They had all of our info.”

Tobias cursed. “This address would’ve been on Tony’s fake license.”

Gibbs nodded. “You said something about photos of everyone they found?”

“Yeah. Tom and Rider made sure that each and every man found in that cave system had his photo taken.”

“Did you have a look at the photos?”

“No.” Tobias lowered his head. “I haven’t had a chance yet. I know they showed Tony the photos. Tom indicated that Dawson was one of those who died.”

“We have to look at those photos.”

“Why?”

“Today is Monday?” Gibbs posted his own question.

“Yeah, it’s Monday. Why?”

“The auction,” Gibbs whispered.

Tobias blanched. “It’s tonight.” He’d forgotten about the auction. The auction where Gibbs would’ve been sold if they didn’t get Tony back on his feet.

“Fifty thousand dollars.”

“What?” Tobias frowned.

Gibbs lifted his head. “That’s the starting bid on Tony. Fifty thousand dollars.”

Tobias felt himself tremble at Gibbs’ words. He took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on the other man’s chest. “We will find him, Jethro. He will not be sold.”

Gibbs remained silent. He wanted to believe Tobias’ words but a part of him screamed that they were too late. That they were never going to see Tony again. They’d failed him. He lowered his head and hissed as he got punched in the arm. “What was that for?” he grumbled.

“For giving up. We will not give up, Jethro. We will find him. He fought everyday while down there. Tony will not stop fighting now. We don’t have the right to stop fighting.”

Gibbs took a deep breath. “You’re right.” He pulled himself up to his full height. “We will find him.” The door behind them opened and Gibbs looked on as his team stepped inside. “Let’s get started people, we got work to do.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tony groaned and moaned as he finally returned to the land of the living and immediately wished he was still unconscious as it felt like his brains wanted to escape through his ears. He managed to open his eyes and had to blink a few times before everything came into focus. He was on his side in what appeared to be a large dog cage. The cage was placed in the middle of a dimly lit room. Across from him appeared to be a single door. As he moved his head to get a better view of his surroundings, he became aware of the tight collar around his neck. He found leather cuffs around his wrists, as well as around his ankles.

Tony struggled to move but finally got himself situated on his hands and knees. He closed his eyes as the world swayed around him and as he finally opened them again, he found that except for the cage, the room was empty. The floor beneath the cage felt warm which was strange because it appeared to be a concrete floor. It meant that this place had central heating beneath the floor. And that was every sub’s dream. It meant that in the Winter months you never slept cold and in the Summer being naked was the best thing ever. It also spoke of money. Loads and loads of money.

His breath hitched as he remembered the conversation he’d overheard about being sold. For a moment he wondered if that had already happened but then snorted. He had enough experience to know how these auctions worked. No slave was ever sold while he or she was still unconscious. No, it was much better if the potential buyers could see, touch and in some instances sample the merchandise before it was sold. The fact that his body was free of oil, that he was still covered in blood meant that he hadn’t been sold. Not yet in any case. It also meant that if he wanted to get out of here, he had to do it sooner rather than later.

Tony slowly moved to the side of the cage and examined the lock. It was a combination look and he knew he wouldn’t have the time to figure the combination out. He placed his hands on the side of the cage and yanked it hard. It was sturdy and none of the sides appeared to have a weak spot which he could escape from.

Fear bubbled up from inside of him and Tony pushed it down hard. He couldn’t panic. Not now. The fact that he couldn’t get out of the cage, didn’t mean he won’t be able to escape. It merely meant that he had to be on the lookout for another opportunity to escape. He would have to be vigilant. Tony knew if he wanted to escape that he would only have one chance to do so. If he missed that opportunity, he wouldn’t be getting another one.

Tony moved to the end of the cage and sat down. Until they came for him, he had nothing to do but to wait. He lifted his head as he heard a noise. Tony looked on as the door to the room opened up. He gasped for air and shook his head. The whimper that escaped from him sounded pitiful. He could feel himself tremble as the man walked closer. Tony closed his eyes as the man hunkered down next to the cage. He knew it wouldn’t help, but maybe, just maybe, if he couldn’t see the man of his nightmares, the man couldn’t see him.


	7. Chapter 7

**NCIS Conference room**

Gibbs bowed his head and swallowed hard. He had a raging headache and even the tablets Ducky had forced him to take hours ago hadn’t made a dent in the pressure in his head. His nausea bubbled up again and he breathed through his mouth. Gibbs was aware that Tobias was right next to him and he found himself grateful for his partner’s support. He gently squeezed his lover’s hand and sighed as the other man returned the small gesture.

“I know you hate them, Jethro, but…”

Gibbs squeezed Tobias’ fingers hard. He didn’t want the man to complete that sentence.

“It doesn’t make you weak.”

Gibbs snorted. “Nothing to do with being weak, Tobias.” If he had it in him, he would’ve rolled his eyes.

“Then explain it to me.”

“Seriously?” Gibbs closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe they were having _this_ conversation.

Tobias gave a small smile. “Sorry.” He leaned in and kissed his partner’s temple. “It will make you feel better.”

Gibbs huffed. “I know.” And he did know. He finally nodded. “Okay.”

Tobias hugged him carefully and then rose to his feet. He reached out with his hand and waited patiently for Gibbs to take it so that he could pull him to his feet. He gave Gibbs a hug and didn’t let go of his hand as both men walked out of the conference room and headed down to Ducky’s for the dreaded migraine injection that Gibbs _hated_ with a passion as he felt that it made him not only loopy, but also over emotional. For someone that never showed their emotions, it made Gibbs feel out of control. It was something that he never wanted to feel.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Undisclosed auction location**

“You remember me.” He hunkered down in front of the cage and smirked. He placed his palm against the wire and pressed his fingers through the holes.

“No!” Tony shook his head as he continued to tremble. Flashes of images assaulted his memory as he remembered what this monster had done to him before. The lashes on his back ached as he could feel the whip landing repeatedly on his back. He could feel how the single tip ripped open his flesh. Rivulets of blood trickled down his back. The blood dripped down onto the floor as the blows continued. Tony could smell the coppery tang of the blood in the air. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

He smirked again. “I knew I would break you. You are all alike. You think you’re so fucking tough. Thinking that _you_ hold the power.” He snorted. “And that’s the mistake, isn’t it? You don’t hold the power. You never had any power to hold onto in the first place. You’re just pathetic. Not being able to stand your ground. Giving men a bad name. Making us to be called a bunch of pansies.”

The man rose to his feet and kicked out with his booted foot hard against the cage. “The only thing that I am sorry about is that there’s no time to remind you of just how weak you really are. We need to get you ready for the auction.” He smiled from ear to ear. “I’m going to enjoy selling you to one of those sadistic bastards out there.” He kicked the cage again and as he walked away, he whistled under his breath.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**NCIS Conference room**

Tobias closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm but struggled with the idea when in reality he wanted to tear everything around him apart. He still couldn’t believe the colossal fuckup that happened and that between Tony’s captain, him, Jethro and the rest of the FBI, they had dropped the ball.

He opened his eyes and stared at the different photos stuck to the white board. They were divided into three groups. The first group of photos were those who had died in the explosion, including three men who died in hospital as a result of their injuries. The second group of men was marked as the so-called masters or trainers. The last group of photos was that of the _slaves_.

Rowan Dawson did indeed die in the explosion, but luckily, both of the young men Tobias and Gibbs had seen with Dawson, had survived. And it was here where the fuckup came in. According to Tony’s information, Dawson was not the main peanut in the packet. He was a mere mouthpiece of the new organization because of his age, height and overbearing personality. No, he was not the brains of this operation. That belonged to someone else. The problem – his photo was not on the board as he hadn’t been on the premises when the explosion happened. Tony had given a very clear description of the man. A description that neither he, nor Jethro could ignore when they read it.

Malcolm Patterson, this mild-mannered guy who had taken them under their wing, was the master brain of this so-called community and not only that, he was one sadistic bastard. All of the men in the last group of photos had confirmed this. And worst of all – he was in the wind. Tobias had no doubt that he was responsible for taking Tony from his undercover apartment. And currently they had no idea on where this man was, or where the auction might be held.

Tobias prayed that between McGee and Abby, that they’d find something that could be of help, because currently they only had a name and the fact that no-one could find any information on this Malcolm Patterson had him believe that it was not the man’s real name.

They had nothing, and Tony’s time was running out.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

“Boss?” McGee inquired nervously. When Abby’s silver fox stared at him, he swallowed and when Abby pushed her pointy finger in his side, he took a deep breath and started talking.

“I think I might have something.”

“Might have something, McGee? Either you have something, or you don’t. There’s no might have.” Gibbs grumbled as he closed the distance between him and McGee.

The young agent nodded. “Yes, okay. I’ve got something.”

“Well, what? Damn it, McGee. Spit it out, man!”

“Jethro.” Tobias walked up next to him and squeezed his shoulder. “Give Tim a chance to explain to us what he got.” He nodded at the junior agent.

“Yes.” McGee pointed at the computer screen. “Well, as you know…”

“Don’t start with technical babble, McGee. Please.”

“No.” McGee shook his head. “No technical babble, Gibbs.”

“Good. What do you have?”

“We couldn’t get an image of Patterson on any of the cameras when you went to Shepherdstown.”

“We know that.”

“Gibbs,” Tobias sighed.

Gibbs glared at his partner but then nodded at McGee. “Proceed.”

Knowing he had to get to the point, McGee pushed on. “I used the satellite images available to us to trace the SUV you travelled in. The vehicle was spotted around the area and also further away. I finally found it west in Martinsburg. There I made note of the stops it made in town and contacted all of the owners of the stores and finally got video footage where he went into one of the local shops. I then used that image with our facial recognition software and got a hit.”

“You got ID on that bastard?” Gibbs growled.

“Yeah.” McGee pointed to the screen. “Meet Logan Malcolm Roux. He is thirty-four, originally from Seattle and has a rap sheet longer than my arm. It includes sexual assault, indecent exposure, and possession of child pornography. He is also registered as a sexual offender in Seattle. And just for the record, his mother’s maiden name was Patterson.”

“Good job, McGee. I want a BOLO out and I want it out now.”

“Already on it, Gibbs,” Kate replied as she held the phone to her ear to make the request.

“Any address on this creep?” Tobias sneered as he looked at the photo on the screen.

“Nothing current. I also checked out the address he had in Seattle. It was an apartment building that was demolished and is now a shopping center,” McGee said.

Gibbs hummed. He watched as McGee and Abby sat side by side typing away on their keyboards. Several things like text messages appeared on their screens. He saw Abby shudder and he frowned. “Abby?” He frowned as she turned and saw the look of horror on her young face.

“What are you and McGee doing?” Gibbs approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“We’re trying to get info on the auction and get an invite to be able to _bid_ on it,” she explained. She took a deep breath. “And to do that, we have to chat to these creeps so that they would believe we are just as creepy as they.”

Tobias frowned as he also came to a halt behind the two young people. “You up to handling something like this?”

McGee nodded. “Attended a two week long workshop on cybercrime and two days were spent on online predators alone. Special Agent Victoria Campbell presented it.”

Tobias nodded. Agent Campbell was the head of the Child Exploitation and Human Trafficking Task Force in Washington. He not only knew her by reputation, but they had worked a few cases over the years and were on good footing with each other. “I’ve got her number if you want her to come and help.”

McGee thought for a moment and then shook his head. “We’ve got this.”

“You sure, McGee?”

“Positive, Boss. And when we get an invite to the auction, we’ll be able to trace the IP address and get you a physical address as well.”

“I don’t know how this works, how certain are we that this will be an online auction and not one of those things where you actually have to attend in person?”

McGee nodded at the question. “With all the raids done by the different law enforcement agencies and police departments, these guys have moved away from holding auctions where all the buyers come together to inspect the merchandise and then bid on them. It’s _safer_ for them to do it virtually, because they’ve got so many tricks up their sleeves to make sure signals are bounced all around the world, and that makes it difficult to trace them. It’s the way they now protect not only themselves, but also their buyers.”

“How long does such an auction last?”

“It all depends on how many _items_ there are to bid on. But they do tend to do it as quickly as possible. Once again to make sure that they can’t be traced.”

“On average?”

McGee shook his head. “Boss, I can’t say. At the workshop we viewed footage of some of these auctions. They ran between half an hour to an hour at most.”

“Shit.”

Tobias shared the same sentiment. They had such a narrow window of time to get to the site and that’s only after the location was pinned. If that was more than an hour away, they were screwed. “I’m calling Campbell. She’s got more resources at her disposal. We can do with her help.” He took out his phone and called up her number.

Gibbs nodded. He didn’t like the fact that they would be bringing an outsider in, but he had to agree with Tobias, they did need the help if they wanted to find Tony in time.

“Can we bid on him ourselves?” Gibbs asked as Tobias ended the call.

“She’s on her way.” Tobias stared at his partner. “From who’s budget will this money come?”

“NCIS, FBI, police? I don’t really care.”

“Not going to work, Boss.” McGee hated to be the bearer of bad news.

“Why not?”

“You normally have five minutes to pay for your purchase. The account you send the money too is almost like a dummy account. The moment the money gets deposited in the first account it gets rerouted to another account and then another. It can be rerouted to as many different accounts they want to and there’s no way for us to trace that money the moment it leaves the first account.”

“In other words, whoever _sponsors_ the money is set to lose it forever.” Gibbs sighed when McGee nodded.

“How does delivery work?”

“The latest way they do things is to send you an encrypted link within twenty-four hours on where you can pick up your purchases. It all depends on where in the world the buyer is.”

“Are you saying there could be international buyers that take part in this auction?”

“Yes.”

Gibbs felt the blood drain from his face. His head felt light and he swayed. He should’ve known that it was a possibility, but he’d dismissed it as improbable.

“Steady, I’ve got you.” Tobias held onto Jethro’s elbow when the man he loved paled and looked unsteady on his feet. He became more worried when Jethro had no objection when he guided him to the nearest chair or when Kate handed him a bottle of water.

“Tobias,” Gibbs whispered and looked up. His eyes were filled with fear and doubt.

“We will get him, Jethro.” Tobias kneeled in front of the other man and placed his hand on Jethro’s neck and pulled his head forward so that their foreheads pressed together. “I promise you, we will find him,” he whispered as he kissed the top of his lover’s head. The two men stayed together as silence filled the air.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Undisclosed location**

Tony retreated as far into his mind as possible. He blocked out every sight and sound that surrounded him. He disappeared within himself where nothing mattered. There was no pain, no fear, only darkness, and it suited him well.

He didn’t notice when the door to the room he was held, opened up. He didn’t see when four burly men sauntered over to his cage and with minimum fuss picked him and the cage up and walked out. Tony didn’t blink as the harsh fluorescent lights shone on him as they walked down the passage. He didn’t sneeze as they entered a room that reeked of incense and he didn’t struggle when he was dragged out of the cage and dumped on what looked like a doctor’s examination table. Two of the men immediately left, while the other two remained. They stood guard against the wall.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” One of the burly men asked.

A man clothed in all white shrugged. “He’s breathing, that’s enough for me.” He took the stethoscope and started the examination. It didn’t bother him for one second that the man he examined was in a catatonic state. Every now and again he would make notes on the file while he hummed under his breath.

The doctor walked to the foot end of the table and pulled out the stirrups from beneath. He then pushed the man who still sat unmoving on top to lie down. He found no resistance as the man lowered himself on the narrow bed. He walked around again and continued to place the man’s feet into the stirrups. He hooked a rolling chair with his foot and took a seat between the spread legs. He reached for a tube of lube and spread it over his fingers. Without uttering a word, he pushed his finger into the puckered orifice, and all hell broke loose.

Tony snapped back to the present the moment the finger breached him. He kicked out and his foot connected hard with the doctor’s nose. The man tumbled from the chair, clasping his bleeding nose and cursed as he tried to get up from the floor. By this time Tony was already on his feet. His eyes were filled with panic as he became aware of his surroundings for the first time. Two men stormed towards him, and even in the cramped space he found himself in, Tony’s training kicked in. He lashed out and punched the guy closest to him with an uppercut. He followed it up with a shocking punch to the guy’s gut. As the man doubled over, Tony brought both his hands down and slammed them hard down on the man’s neck. The man fell to the floor with a loud thud and stayed down.

The second man barreled into Tony, nearly falling over his own buddy. Tony had just enough time to twist to the side and shoved the man from the side so that he collided with the bed. He looked on as this man turned and with a growl stormed towards him. Tony let him come close before he grabbed the man’s head between his hands, yanked the man’s head down while at the same time he brought up his knee. He felt the man’s nose gave way to his knee. Tony shoved the man back, lashed out with a kick that connected with the man’s knee and punched him in the face as the man’s leg gave way. His attacker crumpled to the floor and Tony gave him one last kick to the head that rendered him unconscious.

The doctor was still sprawled out on the floor clutching his nose. Tony grabbed the man by the jacket and hauled him to his feet. “Where am I?” He shook the man hard.

“Let go of me.” The doctor tried to free himself from Tony’s grasp.

Tony pushed the man against the wall and placed his hands around the man’s neck. He squeezed hard. “Where am I?” he hissed.

The doctor tried to pry the hands away from his neck. His short nails left angry red marks on Tony’s skin, but Tony held on.

“I will not hesitate to kill you, if you don’t tell me where the fuck I am!” Tony hissed and increased the pressure on the man’s neck.

“Please.” The doctor gasped. “Please!” He tried in vain to get the hands off his throat.

“Tell me!”

“Alexandria,” the doctor whispered hoarsely.

Tony released the man, but before the doctor could recover, he punched him hard and watched as the man tumbled to the floor. Not knowing if anyone heard the commotion Tony quickly moved to the door and locked it. He turned around and then took stock of what was in the room. He had to tie up all three men and make sure that none of them could sound the alarm. Tony looked down at himself and realized he was naked. Not caring, Tony proceeded to strip the two burly men off their shoelaces and their belts. He also ripped off the sleeves of their shirts and continued to bind their ankles and wrists together. He then hogtied them with their belts and used one sleeve on each which he bundled up and pushed them in their moves. The other two sleeves he used to bind it over their mouths so that they couldn’t push the material out with their tongues. He also found a cell phone in the one man’s pocket, which he quickly checked to see how it unlocked. It required no password for which he was extremely grateful. He took a knife from the second man and then turned his attention to the doctor.

Tony stripped the man of his shoes and placed them to the side. They looked to be a size or two too small, but it was better than nothing. He took the man’s pants and pulled it on. It was short in the leg and a bit narrow around the waist, but it meant he didn’t need a belt to keep it up. He tied up the man in the same way, but then found a bunch of the hard crappy tissue paper which he bunched up and stuffed in the man’s mouth. He also found a single mask which he tied around the doctor’s face so that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the tissue paper. Tony pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up. His fingers shook but he ignored it. He knew he was riding an adrenaline high and that he would come crashing down soon, but before that happened, he had to get out of there.

Tony made his way over to the single window and pulled up the blinds. It was pitch dark outside but he could make out that he was on the ground floor and what appeared to be a parking lot. He couldn’t take a chance on using the door and he prayed that the window would open. If he had to break it, people might come running.

Luck appeared to be on his side as the window wasn’t sealed shut and he opened it easily. After he made sure he had the phone and the knife, Tony climbed out of the window. As he placed his foot on the ground alarms started blaring.

“FUCK!” He didn’t even think of the fact that there might be motion sensors on the walls. The moment he stepped outside, he’d trigger one. Not knowing how much time he had, Tony started to run. He heard the first shot and ducked, but he wasn’t fast enough to outrun the second or the third. Tony continued to run. No lights came on and it remained pitch black. He had no idea if he was running towards more danger or away from it. His shoulder and his side burned from where the bullets hit him. He could feel the blood running down the side of his arm and his body. Tony clenched his jaw and found a burst of speed from deep within himself.

Tony had no idea how far he ran until he reached a fence. He didn’t hesitate for one second, scaling it quickly. His bloodied hands slipped numerous times but he held on tight. As he reached the top, the world around him spun and before he could steady himself, he tumbled over. The breath in Tony’s lungs left with a whoosh as he slammed down on the other side. Tony knew he had to get up, but his body refused to move even as his head screamed at him to run.

Hurried footsteps approached and even as he still gasped for air Tony turned his head. His vision blurred and he blinked. The single figure was on the other side. The man seemed hesitant to climb the fence. Tony forced his body to cooperate as he pushed himself to his knees and then onto his feet.

“Stop!” The man shouted.

Tony turned and watched in slow motion as the man lifted his hand. He could faintly make out the pistol in the man’s hand. Knowing he would be shot and not giving a damn, Tony ran. The shot didn’t come. He heard the _click_ , _click_ , _click_ as the man continued to pull the trigger. Once again luck was on his side. Tony’s legs threatened to give out but he pushed on. He heard the fence rattle as the man finally decided to climb over. Tony’s time was running out. He didn’t look back, stared in front of him and pushed forward. He could hear the man’s running footsteps behind him. As the man closed the distance between them, Tony could hear his harsh breathing.

A heavy body landed on his back, both men fell to the ground. The man pinned him down and Tony bucked upwards in an attempt to dislodge the man from his back. He twisted and turned and managed to bring up his head and slammed it backwards. The man lost his grip and Tony flipped them both. His opponent was fast and overturned their positions. The two men rolled around on the ground and traded punches as they each tried to overpower the other.

Tony landed at the bottom again, he tried to push the man off the man raised the pistol, the barrel in his hand. Tony felt something pressed into his hip and he remembered the knife. The man slammed the butt of the gun down onto his face. Tony felt his cheekbone shatter as he brought up his hand and shoved the knife into the man’s side. He twisted the handle and the man gurgled above him. Spit and frothy blood tainted his lips. The man gasped for air and then his body went limp and he fell forward. It was Tony’s turn to gasp for air as the man’s dead weight covered his body. He managed to push the man sideways, but still on top of him, before his strength gave way and Tony fell backwards. His face throbbed, his shoulder and side burned like fire, and his vision started to gray out. Tony ground teeth and pushed the man again and finally got the dead weight off his legs.

With a shaking hand Tony touched his cheekbone. The skin was split and he could feel the blood running down the side of his face. He couldn’t help but close his eyes for a few seconds. Tony knew he didn’t have time to lay around, but his body didn’t want to move.

“Get the fuck up, DiNozzo,” Tony ordered himself. He repeated the words a few times before he finally managed to get onto his knees and then his feet. He swayed as the ground threatened to come rushing towards him, but he remained on his feet. He took a second to look around him. He had no idea where he was. The ground beneath his feet was gravel. He couldn’t see any other buildings around him and he knew he had to get moving. There was no place to hide, if they found him here, they would kill him on sight.

Tony leaned over the man and pulled the knife from his side. He wiped the blade on his trousers and then reached for the phone he’d shoved into the pocket earlier on. He had to get to someplace safe and then he would phone for help. He started running just as another gunshot echoed through the night. Tony stumbled and fell to the ground, and this time he didn’t get up.


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS Conference room: Following morning**

Gibbs watched as Abby leaned against McGee’s shoulder, her eyes closed. The probationary agent himself was fast asleep. He wanted nothing more than to grab them by the shoulders and shake them, but it wouldn’t help. They were exhausted. Gibbs knew they’d done everything in their power to find Tony. They’d gotten a link to the auction and just had to wait for it to go _live_ when things went south. They got so close to get a possible address on where the missing police detective might be, but without success. For a moment Gibbs closed his own eyes as the memories of the previous night played in his head.

_It was Abby’s scream that alerted him that there was something wrong. And not just hinky as Abby might’ve said. Her scream left him rooted to the spot for seconds before he could move again._

_“Abby?” He’d grabbed her by the arm as she stood perfectly still in front of the computer. When she turned and looked at him, her eyes were filled with tears. “Abby.” He demanded her attention. It was McGee who spoke up._

_“They went dark, Boss.” He’d looked dejected._

_“What?” He didn’t understand what McGee said. He squeezed Abby’s arm._

_Abby stared at him. He looked on as she slowly shook her head._

_“Damn it, McGee, Abby. Talk to me! What the hell is going on?” he had demanded._

_Neither one broke the silence, but a voice from the door gave him an answer. An answer that he didn’t want to hear and at that stage, did not accept._

_“It means that your chance of finding the auction site just disappeared.”_

_The woman who spoke up, could only be Special Agent Victoria Campbell. Gibbs glared at her as she entered the room._

_“Explain,” Gibbs snapped._

_“When a chatroom like that goes dead, or dark, as well call it, it means that they’ve gone underground. Something must’ve spooked them and they pulled the plug, or…” She shrugged._

_“Or what?” Gibbs stepped closer._

_“Or they got a private buyer for their merchandise and the deal got closed before the auction even kicked off._

_“Are you saying to me, we can’t use the link to trace them?”_

_She shook her head. “That link will lead to empty space. It will either say the site you’re looking for is no longer available, or there will be an error message and that’s that.”_

_It was Gibbs’ turn to shake his head. He wasn’t prepared to accept that as an answer. He’d bellowed out orders and didn’t take no for an answer. McGee, Abby, Kate, they’d all done everything in their power, but in the end, they had nothing._

Gibbs got pulled out of his musings when his phone rang in his pocket. Without bothering to look who it might be, he abruptly answered it. “Gibbs.”

“WHAT! WHERE!” He shouted even as he turned to grab Tobias by the arm. His lover looked stunned as he got hold of his arm and dragged him towards the door.

“Gibbs, what the hell is going on?” Tobias grabbed hold of Gibbs’ hand to bring him to a halt.

“Damn it, Tobias, we have to move. Let’s go.” Gibbs tugged at the other man’s hand.

“Where are we going, Jethro? What’s going on?”

Gibbs turned and took a deep breath. “They found him, Tobias. He’s at Bethesda Hospital.”

Tobias sighed in relief and then tugged on his partner’s hand. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Bethesda Hospital: 6 Hours later**

Gibbs rose tiredly to his feet as Doctor Pitt entered the room. He’d frowned when Tobias had grinned when the doctor introduced himself to them. It was only when Tobias explained to him what the joke was, that he understood. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he had a feeling Tobias knew that he liked the movie _Fight Club_ , where Brad Pitt starred in. That’s the actor, not the doctor.

“Doc?” He asked.

“We’ve managed to stabilize him for the moment, but he’s still in critical condition.” Doctor Pitt explained as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs. He hated standing when explaining his patients’ conditions to those who cared. It always felt to him as if he was looking down on them and that it was not something that he wanted anyone to think.

“When we first came in, you didn’t have much time to talk to us. Can you please tell us his injuries?” Tobias pulled Gibbs’ hand so that his partner sat down as well.

Brad nodded. “He’s got a shattered left zygomatic bone, or commonly referred to as the cheekbone. We were concerned that his eye might’ve sustained damage as well, but after taking a closer look, I am happy to say that the eye is undamaged. He also sustained a GSW to his left shoulder. That one was a through and through, and although there is some muscle damage, with proper physical therapy, he will regain full use of his shoulder. The second wound is on the right-hand side. The bullet entered between the seventh and eight rib, bounced off the ninth rib on the left side, cracked the ninth and tenth rib before exiting on the lower left side. However, except for the cracked ribs, it missed all vital organs. The ribs will take a while to heal and he should be extremely careful in what he does because he could reinjure them very easily. It’s the third GSW that’s our main concern.” The doctor sighed.

“The one that went through his lungs?” Gibbs found his voice.

“Yes.” Brad cleared his throat. “It entered between the third and fourth rib and went into the right lung. We had to do a segmentectomy where we removed a section of the right lung. The bullet continued onward to the left lung. There we’d managed to repair that tear, but we might have to go in and do a segmentectomy as well. Presently, he is in a coma and on a ventilator. He’s also showing signs of reinfection in some of the older injuries on his back, which he’d sustained when he was first abducted. We’ve got him on some strong antibiotics and are keeping a close eye on it.”

“His chance of survival?” Tobias hated asking the question but he had to know the odds.

“At this stage, I would say he’s got a forty-percent chance of survival. If he makes it through the next couple of days, that percentage will increase.”

“Can we see him?” Gibbs got to his feet.

Doctor Pitt nodded. “I’ll take you through myself.”

“Thank you.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**NCIS Bullpen: 3 Days later**

“What do you have, McGee?” Gibbs asked as he tossed his empty coffee cup into the waste bin behind his desk. He, and the rest of his team, were in awe of Tony after they found out how he managed to escape by himself before he was rescued.

McGee grinned. “You’re gonna like what we got, Boss,” he replied with confidence. He used the clicker and turned his attention to the screen. “The three men found bound in that room have been finally identified.” He clicked and an image appeared on the screen. It had taken time as their fingerprints were burned off with acid and they had to first acquire a DNA sample before they could do a search on the identity of the men. “This is Andre Wilson. He and this guy, Carl Milton, are cousins and both had several outstanding warrants for assault and battery, as well as for kidnapping. What is more important, is that they are cousins twice removed, or something like that, to Roux. And their families are very close.” He shuddered at the thought.

“How close?” Tobias spoke up as he leaned back in Jethro’s chair.

“Let’s just say that their cousins might also be their siblings and leave it at that,” Kate answered.

“And them being so close, what else did you find out, McGee?” Gibbs inquired.

“Their maternal great grandfather owned several properties. One of which is still occupied by some of the Wilson, Milton, Roux clan.”

“Where?”

“Right here.” McGee brought up a map. “Pocahontas County. Just outside Marlinton. It’s about a four-and-a-half-hour drive from here.”

Tobias snorted. “Not when Gibbs drives. We’ll be there in three.”

“We’ve already alerted the County Sheriff’s Department that we’ll be coming in. They indicated that they will keep an eye out for Roux and any other stray cousins slash siblings that might come into town.”

“They better not scare any of them away,” Gibbs grumbled as he reached for his credentials and his weapon.

“That won’t happen, Boss.” McGee explained.

“Why?”

“It seemed there was no love lost between Sheriff Bates and the Wilson, Milton, Roux clan. The majority of the family were law abiding citizens and kept to themselves, not even socializing with the rest of the town. Apparently, the cousins were a cocky bunch of lazy-ass sons of bitches who would make trouble wherever they went. They also had a knack of disappearing into thin air and not getting arrested. Or, the victims and witnesses would decide that they didn’t want to proceed with the cases, or that they had made a mistake and didn’t really see anything.”

Gibbs grunted at the information.

“Director Morrow also threatened the Sherriff with bodily harm if they got tipped off.” McGee explained. He was present when their Director spoke to the sheriff. He was grateful that it wasn’t him on the other side of that telephone line.

Gibbs grabbed his go-bag. “Let’s go, people.”

“I’ve got more,” McGee spoke up.

“You can explain in the car, McGee. Let’s get going.” Gibbs didn’t wait on any of them as he made his way over to the elevator.

“Yes, Sir.” When Gibbs glared at him, McGee blushed. “Sorry, I mean, yes, Boss.”

All four of them made their way to the parking lot where Gibbs got in behind the wheel. With tires spinning he sped off. “What else do you have, McGee?” He asked over his shoulder.

McGee had to swallow as his stomach threatened to come out through his throat at the way Gibbs pulled away. He glared at Kate when she snickered at him but managed not to toss his cookies. He took a few deep breaths and then continued.

“The third guy was identified as Brian Craft. He was a doctor but lost his license after he was found guilty of malpractice.”

“He family of Roux and the cousins?” Tobias inquired from the front passenger seat.

“No, but after he lost his license to practice, he worked as one of those backroom doctors and there he’d met Carl and Andre when they did underground fighting. But, more importantly, the warehouse where they were found, belonged to Craft’s father. Brian Senior had passed away six years ago and Brian Junior inherited it.”

“And it became the perfect place to hold black market auctions,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Yes. When Craft met Carl and Andre, they introduced him to Roux during another underground fight, and since the property is on the outskirts of the Alexandria warehouse district, it was easy to transport people from and to without making anyone suspicious.”

“Except that the ATF took over one of the nearby warehouses as one of their own and when they heard the shots being fired, some of their agents went to investigate,” Kate added.

“And found Tony, the guy Tony took out with a knife, and the three tied up in the warehouse.” McGee sighed. “I still can’t believe he got himself out of there.”

“He’s a damn good police officer, McGee. His Captain already recommended him for the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor,” Gibbs said with pride.

“He deserves it.” McGee cleared his throat. “Will he be able to get back to active duty?” He knew that both Gibbs and Tobias spent every night at the hospital.

Gibbs remained silent as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. He relaxed when Tobias squeezed his forearm.

“His doctor is optimistic. He says Tony is in top condition and still young. He has a long road of recovery in front of him, but with the correct treatment, Brad is convinced Tony will be able to get back on active duty.” Tobias shared the information.

Gibbs slowed the car down when he saw a county sheriff cruiser along the road.

“We here already?” McGee looked at his watch. It had taken Gibbs just three hours to drive from their office to Marlinton.

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Kate smiled.

“Or when Gibbs is driving,” Tobias piped up.

All four of them exited the car as the deputy exited his own car. They all had their credentials on hand as Gibbs introduced them. To McGee, the deputy didn’t appear to be older than twenty-two. Hell, he still had traces of baby-fat on his face. He wondered if Gibbs would chew him up and spit him out in a single bite. McGee was surprised when the young man spoke up. He sounded confident and explained quickly why he was standing along the road. It seemed that this was the turnoff to the Wilson, Milton property.

McGee frowned. He couldn’t even see the turnoff but then noticed the faint pathway. It looked more like a game trail than an actuary path. “This is it?” he asked in doubt.

“Yes, Agent.”

“Do you know if Logan Roux is on the property?”

The deputy shrugged. “They tend to keep to themselves and don’t come into town often. However, two days ago, a man fitting your description was seen in this vicinity. He might be here.”

“Weapons? Hostility towards law enforcement?”

“The women tend to use their fists if they fight, and they like to fight. The men, they like knives and whips. A few hunting rifles, but I can’t say how many firearms there might be. They’ve never been hostile towards any of us, but that’s not something that can be ruled out.”

Tobias and Gibbs had shared a look when the deputy spoke about whips. It seemed like Roux got his love for the use of a whip from his family.

“Want to call in the State Police?” Tobias asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. “No. If we bring in more reinforcements, he might panic. I don’t want that.” He turned to the deputy. “I know in most of the small towns, it’s not uncommon for the sheriff’s department to go and visit some of the outer properties just to make sure there’s no complaints and stuff like that. This the case here as well?”

“Yep. We make rounds once a month.”

Gibbs nodded. “Have you done it this month?”

“No. Not yet. Not scheduled until next week.”

“Will they find it strange if you show up now?”

The deputy shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” Gibbs smiled. He quickly outlined to the deputy what he wanted him to do. They also arranged with the deputy to meet up at the sheriff’s office in a couple of hours. From there they looked on as the deputy’s car disappeared into the bushes before they all got back into their car and headed into the town of Marlinton.

Gibbs had a plan. One that would have them bag Roux before the day came to an end.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Marlinton Sheriff’s Office**

To McGee the sheriff made him think of a young Tom Selleck, back when he played Magnum P.I. with his bushy mustache and wavy hair. The man appeared to be in his late forties and had a booming voice. He became red in the face when Gibbs explained to him why they were all there. The sheriff had no problem in giving them an extra couple of deputies to assist, and even volunteered his own services. Within an hour of arriving at the sheriff’s office, Gibbs’ plan was set into action.

When the young deputy they’d met along the way returned, he gave them the news they were hoping for. It seemed that Roux was on the property. Gibbs got a look in his eyes that made McGee shudder. Before sundown their team, with all the extra deputies, were in place and the only thing left was to wait.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

It was just before midnight when Gibbs slowly sat forward in his seat and lifted the night vision binoculars to his eyes. “Bingo,” he whispered before he handed the binoculars to Tobias to confirm. The deputy had informed them that he’d overheard the women talking about Roux going into the woods each night only to return late in the morning.

When his partner nodded his head, Gibbs keyed in comms and made sure the rest of the teams were ready. He nodded to Tobias and then exited the car. When McGee stepped out behind him Gibbs turned and made sure that the young man’s Kevlar vest was properly fastened. “Stay sharp.”

McGee nodded. “I’ve got your six, Boss.”

Gibbs slapped him on the shoulder and then readied himself. They all watched in silence as Roux hiked past them at a steady pace. It was clear that he was comfortable walking in the woods and Gibbs was grateful that he’d studied the map of this area. The place they ‘d use to set up the trap, was perfect. When Roux disappeared from their sight, he keyed his comms again to relay the information through. He, Tobias and McGee then set off behind their target. They made sure to make little to no sound as they followed him. They would only make him aware of their presence when it was time to spring the trap. Luckily for them, Roux appeared not to take much interest in his surroundings, something that they’d hoped for.

They followed their _prey_ for almost twenty minutes before Gibbs deliberately stepped on a dried branch. The crack echoed through the silent woods. All three of them had stopped and listened. Roux had also come to a halt, and then they heard him running. Gibbs smiled and then they also ran. They made as much noise as possible, their footfalls echoed through the trees and disturbed the peacefulness of the area.

“Keep him going west!” Gibbs yelled.

“More left!” Tobias screamed.

“He’s getting away!” McGee added his voice.

They continued to run, well aware that Roux continued to head in an easterly direction. And then as he entered a clearing the ring of sheriff’s cars switched on their lights. The different deputies stepped out between the cars and they all pointed their weapons at the running man.

“NCIS, freeze!” Gibbs bellowed behind Roux. He aimed his weapon at the man. McGee and Tobias flanked him. Both of them had their weapons drawn as well. Gibbs watched as Roux came to a skidding halt, turned and pointed his gun at different people.

“Hold your fire,” Gibbs ordered. He’d watched as Roux squinted and saw the moment the man realized who he was.

“Jethro, you’re a fucking Fed?” Roux sneered.

“Lower your weapon,” Gibbs ordered.

“You’re a fucking Fed!” Roux yelled. “I trusted you!”

Gibbs kept his weapon trained at the other man. He still had difficulty in believing that the mild-mannered man who’d befriended them, was indeed the brain behind the whole brotherhood. But more than that, he was a narcissistic serial killer who killed submissive men because he could. Gibbs knew more than one psychologist wanted to talk to the man to find out what made him tick. “You need to lower your weapon, Logan. Get on your knees.”

Roux barked out laughing. “Get on my knees? Do you fucking hear yourself? I will never get on my knees. I’m a man, I stand on my own two feet.”

Gibbs sighed. “You will never understand what a gift it is when someone trusts you with their whole life. You are the one who’s suffering from a delusion if you think any of those men were weak. They are stronger than you. Stronger than any of us. They know themselves. I’m more than willing to discuss this with you in detail, but first you need to turn yourself in, Logan.” Gibbs looked on as Roux continued to glare at him. He hoped that the man would lower his weapon and give himself over, but he was also under no misconception that Logan might take the hard way out and pull the trigger. That would force the different agents and deputies to return fire.

“Give it up, Logan.” Gibbs tried again. He watched as Roux shook his head. He noticed when the other man’s hand tightened around the grip of his pistol. Gibbs’ own hands remained steady.

“No!” Roux screamed as he raised the weapon and fired. His shot went wild, but Gibbs’, Tobias’ and McGee’s shots were all true. Logan was dead even before his body hit the forest floor.

Gibbs ran towards the fallen man, his weapon still at a ready. He kicked away the pistol and holstered his own gun. This was not the sort of outcome he liked, but it did put an end to this monster. There will remain some unanswered questions, but Logan Roux would never harm or kill another man in his life.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Bethesda Hospital: 1 Month after the escape**

Gibbs nodded on the door and waited for the young man in the bed to look up. “May I come in?” he inquired softly. He remained in the doorway until Tony nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked as he entered the room and made his way over to one of the large comfortable looking chairs that stood in the corner near Tony’s bed. He and Tobias had become constant fixtures in Tony’s room since they’d taken Roux down.

“Better,” Tony gave a small smile. The first time he woke up and saw the man with the blue eyes next to his bed, he’d panicked. Captain Rider was there and after they’d gotten Tony to calm down, he’d explained who the two men were. He’d also handed Tony their credentials, as well as their directors’ numbers, if he wanted to phone to verify. In the beginning he found it strange to wake up with either one, or even both of them, camped out in chairs next to his bed, but he quickly became used to them. They had a very calming influence over him. The few times he woke up from nightmares panicking, both men got through to him and calmed him down. Now it even felt strange to wake up and find that he was alone.

“You look better. I see they finally changed the oxygen mask out for a cannula.”

“This morning.” Tony touched the thin tube that ran beneath his nose.

Gibbs took a look at Tony’s saturation level and nodded. “Your oxygen level is holding steady at ninety percent.”

“Brad is satisfied.” Tony closed his eyes.

“You tired?”

“A bit.” Tony kept his eyes closed. “He just tortured me with some breathing exercises. I would’ve never thought that breathing alone would make me feel like I want to sleep for a year.”

Gibbs hummed. They were still all in awe at the rate in which the younger man was recovering. He had been in a coma for two weeks before he’d started waking up for short periods of time without really realizing where he was. They’d also kept him on full oxygen and on some strong pain medication to keep him as comfortable as possible so that his body, more specifically his lungs, could get a chance to heal.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He noticed how tired the man seated next to his bed looked. “You okay, Gibbs?”

“Had a difficult case the last couple of days. But we finally managed to put it to bed.”

“McGoo said something about a missing Petty Officer?”

“McGoo?” Gibbs grinned. “Just how many monikers do you have for my probie?”

Tony shrugged. “A few. He’s a good kid.”

Gibbs cocked his head. “You’re not that much older than him, you know?”

Tony gasped. “You take those words back! I am much more mature than him.”

“Tony, you’re twenty-nine. McGee is only twenty-five.”

“He’s a very young twenty-five.”

Gibbs nodded. McGee was still a bit wet behind the ears and also naïve in a sense. But he had a feeling that after this case, the young agent had wisened up quite a bit. The fact that he also came in all on his own, to keep Tony company for a few hours a day, showed Gibbs that the young man really wanted to learn. He had a feeling Tony and Timothy would become good friends. That was if McGee didn’t strangle Tony first because of all the different nicknames Tony continued to give him.

“Did Brad give you any indication on when you’ll be discharged?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He keeps on saying he’ll discharge me when I’m ready. But every time I tell him I am ready; he tells me he’s not ready. He also refuses to let me go if I’m going to stay on my own. I don’t want anyone else to stay with me. I’ll be fine on my own!”

Gibbs smiled. He and Tobias had had a long conversation with the doctor themselves. They knew why Brad was being so cautious with Tony and they understood. They also had noticed that Tony was becoming more and more edgy and they knew he wanted to get out of here. Brad’s main concern was sending Tony home and letting him stay alone. He still had a long recovery ahead of him and him being on his own was not an option at the moment. They’d questioned him to see if he would discharge Tony if he’d come to stay with them and Brad had no problem with that. There were a few things that they had to arrange, but he had no objection to that. Now they only had to get Tony to agree. Gibbs had no idea on how Tony would feel about that.

“About that.”

Tony frowned. “About what?”

Gibbs cleared his throat. “Myself and Tobias talked things over and we also talked to Brad. How would you feel to come and stay with us for a while?” A strange look appeared on Tony’s face, but before Gibbs could ask about it, Tony had schooled his expression and looked at him blank.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Gibbs asked confused.

“Why would you want me to come and stay with you? You don’t even know me. I could be a serial killer for all that you know?”

Gibbs frowned. “You do know we know you’re a gold shield police detective, right? You’re the best undercover police officer in this city. You’re anything but a serial killer.”

“You don’t watch _Dexter_ , do you?”

“Who?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It seems McCurious is right, you do need to get out more. Hey, is it true, do you really build boats in your basement?”

Gibbs grinned. “There’s one way to find out if that’s the truth. Think about it, Tony. You’ll always be welcome with us.”

Tony shrugged and gave a big yawn. “I’m tired.” He closed his eyes without another word.

Gibbs sighed as he got to his feet. It was clear that Tony had an issue in staying with them. But it was even clearer that Tony had no intention of talking to him about it. He would have to talk to Tobias. Maybe his partner would have better luck in getting to the bottom of this. Gibbs silently left the room. He didn’t see when Tony opened his eyes and stared after him until he disappeared from sight.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tobias slowed his pace as he heard Tony’s laughter. A smile appeared on his face. He grinned more when he heard Abby squeal out of delight and Tony laughed again. It seems that Abby had decided to come and visit her new friend. Both he and Jethro were grateful for the friendship that developed between NCIS’ forensic scientist and the police detective. And, if you threw Tim into the mix, the three of them became a force to be dealt with. He was aware of a few times the nursing staff had to remind the three youngsters to settle down. Tobias had a feeling Tony was egging the other two on in an attempt to be kicked out of the hospital. Tony still didn’t want to tell them why he didn’t want to come and stay with them and Doctor Pitt was still relentless in not sending Tony home alone. It seemed that Tony and Brad had reached stalemate.

Tobias leaned against the open door and studied the three youngsters in the room. He wasn’t surprised to find McGee there as well, although he seemed rather subdued. Tobias smiled when Tony turned his head and landed his gaze on him.

“You come to join us?” Tony indicated to the roll away table that was used to serve Tony’s food on. It was covered with cards.

“You playing poker?” Tobias asked as he entered the room.

Tony shook his head. “McClueless has no idea how to play, and Abby is a shark. A man can only lose so much in an hour.”

Tobias nodded. He was aware of the fact that Abby was a card shark. He wondered if she’d told her two friends that she was barred from a number of casinos in Vegas. McGee would be shocked and Tony, well Tony, would find that fascinating. Of that he was sure. “What are you playing?”

“Go fish.” The three answered in unison.

“And the potato chips?” He asked as he picked up a handful and stuffed it in his face before anyone could object.

Tony laughed and pointed at McGee. “You just lost, Probie. Tobias ate your last chips.”

Tobias turned and managed not to laugh at the downhearted look on Tim’s face. He shook his head and swallowed. “Sorry, Tim.” He managed not to smile.

Tim shrugged. “It’s not as if you did it on purpose, Agent Fornell.” He placed his cards face down on the table. “It’s not as if I was winning.”

“True.” Tony grinned. “You really need to work on that poker face of yours McFish. It’s an important ability to have when you do undercover work.”

“I’ll have you know that I have a very good poker face but you and Abby cheat.”

Abby punched Tim on the shoulder and Tony gasped. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the wrong thing to do as he started to cough. Within seconds it was clear that Tony couldn’t catch his breath. He became red in the face before a blue hue appeared on his lips and he clutched at his chest. McGee turned white and Abby whimpered.

Tobias pushed both of them out of the way and placed his hands on either side of Tony’s face. “Look at me, boy. Eyes on me.” When Tony continued to cough and gasp for air, Tobias pressed the call button and at the same time he continued to talk to Tony.

“Look at me, Tony. Eyes on me.” When Tony finally looked at him, Tobias smiled. “Good boy. I want you to relax your neck and shoulders for me.” He ran his hands across Tony’s shoulders and gently squeezed his neck. “Just relaxed, you’re going to be all right.”

Tobias felt how Tony let his shoulders sagged in an attempt to relax. “Good, boy.” He smiled. “Now, slowly breathe through your nose with your mouth closed for two counts. Like this.” He demonstrated and nodded when Tony followed his example. “Good, Tony. You’re doing so good. “Purse your lips like you want to whistle and then breathe out slowly for four counts through your pursed lips.” He demonstrated again. He once again nodded when Tony followed his lead.

“Let’s do it again, Tony. Keep your neck and shoulders relaxed and breathe in through your nose. One, two. Good. Breath out one, two, three and four.” Tobias squeezed Tony’s neck as the younger man managed to do the simple exercise without coughing anymore. “One more time.” He was aware of the medical personnel behind him, but when they stayed back, he knew they were letting him get Tony’s coughing fit under control. When Tony sagged against him, Tobias placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head. He helped the younger man to lay back against his pillows and then stepped back and found his arms filled with Abby. She was crying softly against his chest.

“He’s all right, Abby. Just his lungs telling him he needs to take it easy. He’s all right.” Tobias caught Tim’s eyes and nodded at him in encouragement. Both youngsters were rattled with what had happened. He would lie if he said it didn’t scare him as well. Tobias looked on as Brad placed the oxygen mask over Tony’s nose and mouth. Tony’s eyes were closed and where mere seconds ago he was as red as a lobster he now appeared as pale as the pillow beneath his head. He was breathing deeply and, on the monitor, Tobias could see that Tony’s oxygen level was on the rise again.

“He all right?” Tobias asked as Brad joined them where they were all huddled in the corner of the room.

“He’ll be fine. Tony just overdid it.”

“That’s the reason you don’t want to send him home alone?” Abby spoke up as she moved away from Tobias’ embrace.

“Yeah. If he overdid it, and there was no one there to tell him to slow down, and had a coughing fit like that, he could be in some serious trouble,” Doctor Pitt explained.

“You need to get him to stay with you and Gibbs, Tobias.” Abby turned to him.

“We’ve tried, Abby. He doesn’t want to come and stay with us. It’s not as if we can force him.”

She puckered her mouth in thought. “I’ll talk to him.”

“You can’t threaten him, Abby.”

She shook her head. “I know why he doesn’t want to stay with you guys. But I’ll make him see it’s the best thing for him.”

Tobias wanted to ask her what she knew but he also knew he couldn’t ask her. Not if they wanted Tony to trust them. “Don’t bully him into anything, Abby.”

Abby shook her head. “I won’t, I promise.” She looked at Doctor Pitt. “If he agrees to go home with Tobias and Gibbs when can you release him?”

“After that coughing spell, I would like to keep him for observation for a few hours, but I’ll have no problem to discharge him later today,” Brad replied.

Abby nodded. “Go and get Gibbs and come back to pick him up, Tobias. I know you’ve got the spare room ready for him. I’ll make sure he’s ready to leave with you when you return.” She had a look in her eyes that made Tobias feel sorry for Tony. He nodded. When this young spitfire sat her mind to something nothing would stop her, except maybe death.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

**Gibbs/Fornell Residence**

Gibbs stood at the door to their spare bedroom and looked on at the young man who was sprawled out on the bed dead to the world as soft almost kitten-like snores escaped from him. He sounded so cute but Gibbs had a feeling Tony might kill him if he ever told him that.

He pulled the door shut but didn’t let the lock latch. He made his way over to his own bedroom and found his lover removing the towel around his waist and turning down the covers to get into bed.

“He asleep?”

“Mmm, like a log.” Gibbs smiled. He pushed down his own sweatpants, draped them over the end of the bed, and got in between the covers himself. He pulled Tobias to his side as both men got comfortable. “I still can’t believe Abby got him to come home with us.”

Tobias snorted. “Have you met your forensic scientist? I swear she would be able to convince a nun to have sex, if she put her mind to it.”

Gibbs cringed at the idea. “Don’t mention that to Abby, please.”

Tobias snickered. “I won’t.” He became serious. “Do you think Tony told the truth about why he didn’t want to come with us?”

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He sighed. With a lot of prodding from Abby, Tony had finally admitted to them why he didn’t want to come home with them. He felt like he didn’t deserve to take up any more of their time. It was an idea that both men squashed quickly. They’d made a promise to Tony that they would talk – really talk about it with him the following day. The young man was dead on his feet when they arrived home. He was in no condition to partake in any serious conversations. They’d given him something light to eat. Help him to take his medication and with Gibbs’ help he even took a short shower. Tony had barely placed his head on the pillow before he was fast asleep.

Gibbs yawned. Tony was safe in their house and for the first time in a long while he felt relaxed enough to get a decent night’s sleep. “Good night, lover.” He kissed Tobias full on the mouth.

“Good night, Jethro.” Tobias kissed him again before both men settled down and went to sleep. Tomorrow would come bright and early.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** NSFW art piece at the beginning of this chapter!

[ ](https://imgur.com/MxnxAtv)

**3 Months later**

“You nervous?” Tobias asked as he leaned in and kissed Jethro hard on the mouth. He moaned and his cock twitched as the other man grabbed hold of his ass and pressed their groins together.

“Does it feel like I’m nervous?” Gibbs asked against Tobias’ lips as he rotated his hips. When his partner gasped, he pushed his tongue inside of Tobias’ mouth and devoured him. Both men breathed hard when they finally pulled apart to come up for air.

“Mmm, seems I was mistaken. You’re definitely not nervous.” Tobias grinned before he stole another kiss.

Gibbs shook his head. “Nope, not nervous.” He let his hands slide down to the front of Tobias’ jeans and fondled the other man through the tight-fitting material. He cupped the bulge clearly visible and grinned when he felt Tobias’ cock twitch beneath his hand. “You’re also not nervous.”

Tobias snorted. “Definitely not nervous, but if you continue rubbing me like that, I’ll come in my jeans like a horny teenager.” He groaned as Jethro’s hands stroked him again. “Jethro,” he growled.

Gibbs groaned. “What if I let you come down my throat instead?” He reached for the single button as he stared at the man he’d been with for so many years and popped it free. Both men groaned as he slowly lowered the zipper.

“Fuck,” Tobias hissed as Jethro’s hand touched his cock through his boxers. His hips jerked forward as Jethro reached in and slipped his aching cock through the slit of his underwear. He shuddered as the cool air blew over his hot flesh. “Jethro.” Tobias gasped as his lover fisted his cock before he dragged his thumb over the leaking slit. With blown pupils Tobias watched as Jethro let go of his cock and sucked down his thumb that was covered with his pre-cum.

“I still love the way you taste.” Gibbs cleaned his thumb with lazy strokes of his tongue before he finally slid down to his knees. “Need you,” he whispered as he took Tobias’ cock in his hand, stroked it a few times and then lowered his lips around the mushroom tip.

Both men groaned out loud.

Tobias grabbed hold of Jethro’s head and dragged his hand through the lush hair. He managed to keep his hips still and didn’t thrust into Jethro’s mouth. It wouldn’t have been a problem, both men loved getting their mouths fucked, but he knew if he started thrusting he wouldn’t be able to last long.

Gibbs worked his tongue around the head, took Tobias deeper into his throat, and with a bit of teeth he let Tobias slide out of his mouth. He grinned as his lover yelped but didn’t give him time to complain before he took the straining cock back into the heat of his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, he hummed and sucked. Gibbs felt how Tobias trembled. He pulled Tobias closer, felt how the man’s cock pressed against the back of his throat and swallowed. Gibbs lifted his eyes and looked on at the stunned expression on his lover’s face as he deepthroated him. He loved the way Tobias felt in his mouth, deep in his throat. He knew from experience that the outline of Tobias’ cock would be visible as it went down his throat. Gibbs kept Tobias in his throat, swallowing over and over again. Tobias kept on cursing and trembled against him. As Gibbs kneaded Tobias’ ass, his finger moved closer to the other man’s crack. He wouldn’t penetrate him, not with a dry finger, but after being together for years, he knew the moment he touched Tobias’ taint, he would tip over the edge. Gibbs hummed again, pulled back just a bit and then pressed his finger against Tobias’ puckered hole. With a scream Tobias toppled over the edge and gave into his orgasm. Gibbs swallowed as the sticky white stream of seed coated the inside of his mouth and his tongue. He held Tobias steady as the man shuddered through his release. Only when Tobias’ breath hitched and his hips stilled did Gibbs let the spent cock slip out from his lips. He rose to his feet, his legs strangely wobbly as he gathered Tobias in his arms.

“Fuck,” Tobias whispered. He placed his hands on either side of Jethro’s face and kissed him hard. He moaned as he tasted himself on Jethro’s tongue. They continued to kiss, this time less urgent, but still filled with intent and with love. The two men broke apart and rested their foreheads together to catch their breaths.

“You okay?” Gibbs inquired.

Tobias giggled. (Although he would deny it if ever asked.) “Am I okay?” He shook his head. “You just sucked my brains out through my cock, and you’re asking me if I’m okay.” He grinned from ear to ear. “I’m better than okay, Jethro.”

Gibbs smiled. He kissed his lover again. “We need to get cleaned up a bit before we head out.” He looked down at his stained pants.

“Seems like you’re the horny teenager,” Tobias observed.

“It’s all your fault. Seeing you coming undone like that, makes me cream my pants every time.” Gibbs pulled his lover towards their bathroom. It was time to clean up and then they were going on a date. A date with Tony and if all went well, then they were going to have their first scene with the lovely young man. Merely thinking of Tony made Gibbs’ cock twitch again. He grinned as he stripped his clothes and stepped under the hot spray and pulled a naked Tobias to him again.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Tony looked on as the two men walked behind the waiter towards him. As they came closer, he rose to his feet and smiled. “Hey,” he greeted both men. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he saw both men checking him out. Yes, he’d dressed with care, and he knew it showed.

“You look good, Tony,” Tobias spoke softly as he hugged the younger man to his chest.

“Thanks.” The blush appeared again.

“Good enough to eat, I would say,” Gibbs remarked as he also hugged Tony close.

Tony groaned and glared at the two men. “You know we’re in a public place?”

Tobias huffed. “It has never stopped this one, before.” He jabbed his finger in Jethro’s side as the three men finally took their seats.

“I’m just being honest,” Gibbs replied with a smile.

Tony found himself returning the simple gesture. He cleared his throat and picked up his menu. “I’m starving.”

“You see, I’m not the only one.” Gibbs laughed as Tobias punched him on the arm and Tony blushed.

“Stop it,” Tobias threatened.

“I will.” Gibbs grinned at the two men before he picked up his own menu and studied it closely. It been a while since he and Tobias had gone to a restaurant, and he had to say, he liked this one. There were pages of meat dishes, only a few salads, and they even had his favorite beer on tap.

When the waiter returned, the three men placed their orders and then started chatting. The two months in which Tony had stayed with them, had made it easy to chat about different subjects. Tony and Tobias could argue hours on end about politics and philosophy, while Gibbs and Tony talked about different investigative methods, to woodwork and sports.

Both doms agreed that their home felt empty without Tony in it, but they’d given the younger man the chance to find his feet again. They knew he was seeing a psychologist that Ducky recommended as the man was also part of the BDSM community. Tony had also returned to work a week ago and this was the first time that they’d seen him since that day.

“How did the first week back on the job go?” Tobias inquired.

Tony shrugged. “Boring.”

“Boring?” Gibbs frowned.

“I’m not cleared for active duty yet, so I’m at the precinct the whole time, working on cold cases. Boring.”

Tobias nodded. “Boring not because of the fact that you’re working cold cases, because we both know you love those, but boring because you’re not out in the field.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded.

“You want to go back undercover?” Gibbs managed to keep his voice level. He knew Tony was excellent at his work but thinking of the younger man going undercover again made his throat close up.

“It’s what I do, Gibbs.”

Tobias placed his hand over Jethro’s and squeezed it gently. He understood where his partner came from. But it was also Tony’s life, and they had no right to interfere.

Gibbs sighed. “I…” He looked at Tobias. He was never good with words. Tobias knew him, Tony didn’t.

“I know we sound hypocritical, seeing that both of us are federal agents, but we care about you, Tony. We know what you went through.” Tobias tried to explain.

“You see me as weak.” Tony got to his feet.

Gibbs reached out and snagged the younger man’s wrist. “No.”

Tony looked at the hand that held his wrist. It was a strong grip, but he didn’t doubt for one second that Gibbs would let him go if he pulled away.

“I’m scared,” Gibbs admitted.

Tony’s knees gave way at the simple admission and he sat down hard. “You’re scared? Why? I thought you said we got everyone?” He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

Gibbs didn’t let go of his wrist, but instead he rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb to calm the man down. He’d felt the way Tony’s pulse jumped when he thought that there might still be someone from the Dominance Brotherhood lurking about. “Easy. I didn’t mean to scare you. We rounded everyone up. There is no longer a Dominance Brotherhood. I know the ADA spoke to you and I know you’ll be informed when you need to appear in front of the grand jury, but until this case is finished, I can’t bear to think of you out there, undercover, without anyone having your back.”

“I’m a big boy, Gibbs.” Tony groaned as he realized what he had said.

Gibbs grinned. “I know that.”

Tobias could do nothing more than to laugh. Trust Jethro to lighten the mood with an improper comment. He reached out and took Tony’s other hand in his. “We know you’re more than capable of doing your job, but we care a lot about you. We just want you to be okay.”

“I get that.” Tony squeezed Tobias’ hand. “Thanks.” He looked at both men. “It’s been a while since someone cared about me. It feels strange.”

“Well then, you better get used to it. Because once we care, we don’t stop.” Tobias leaned back in his chair. He was about to speak up again when the waiter approached with their food. Soon all three men ate in silence.

Gibbs waited until Tobias and Tony were done eating before he spoke up. “We want to play with you.”

For a moment Tony merely stared at him and then nodded. “I would like that very much.”

“Tonight,” Gibbs added.

Tony’s eyes grew large. He felt himself growing hard at the suggestion and nodded.

“You comfortable negotiating here, in a neutral setting, or would you like us to go to your apartment to negotiate there?”

“Where would we play?”

“At our house.”

Tony loved the idea of being given the opportunity to choose where they would negotiate. Not every Dom he’d met thought of something like that. They had no idea on how intimidating it could be to negotiate limits in an environment that a submissive didn’t feel comfortable in. “May I be so forward and assume that this will not be a very intense session?”

Tobias nodded. “Not tonight. Tonight will be sort of a celebration of you going back to work. If by mutual agreement we decide to play again, more intense negotiations will take place.”

“Understandable. And I agree. I’m not in the right headspace to do an intense scene but getting out of my head for a while sounds like an excellent idea. If both of you don’t mind, we can do the negotiations here?”

Gibbs and Tobias both shook their heads. Gibbs went as far as to ask some pen and paper from the waiter and coffee. None of them would be drinking any more. In fact, they only had one beer each, and were not under the influence of alcohol. It was still safe to play.

Between the three men they went through all of their hard, as well as soft limits. Tony smiled as he realized just how compatible they already were.

“Tony?” Gibbs spoke up. “What about restraints at this stage?”

Tony took a deep breath. “I loved being tied up. Being able to lose myself in the sensation of being bound in soft lengths of rope, the knots pressing against my flesh makes me float almost immediately. Even a simple pair of leather cuffs makes me feel safe, but I have to admit, I’m not sure if I’m up for being bound just yet.”

“Fair enough. Will you be able to hold onto something as if it was a binding and not let go? Will that work for you?” Tobias inquired.

Tony thought about it and nodded. “That will work.” He took a deep breath. “No whipping, or caning. I never cared for the cane, but I loved the feel of a whip of a flogger on my back, or even for that matter on my whole body. But I can’t say that I won’t panic at this stage. I have to mark it as a hard no for now.”

Gibbs wrote it down. “How do you feel about temperature play, like ice or wax play?”

Tony groaned and blushed.

Gibbs smiled. “I assume that’s a yes.”

“Fuck, yes.” Tony returned the smile.

“Speaking of fucking? How do you feel about penetration?”

Tony closed his eyes for a second and then opened them up again. “I always loved being penetrated. I don’t want what that bastard did to me ruin that for me, but I’m not sure how I will react. I want to try.”

“Okay, we can see how things go. Any problems with oral sex?”

“Giving or receiving?” Tony inquired with a sly grin.

“Both, brat.” Gibbs mocked glared at him.

“Yes, please.”

Tobias merely shook his head. “Safe words?”

“I don’t use them.”

Gibbs placed down the pen and leaned back in his chair. “Then we will not be playing.”

“What? Why not? I’m not a young inexperienced submissive, Gibbs.”

“Is that what you think safe words are used for? For only those who are young and inexperienced?” Gibbs shook his head. “No, boy, safe words are for everyone. You either use them with us, or we don’t play. Your choice.”

Tony snorted. “And do you use them?”

Gibbs glared at him before he nodded. “Tobias and I have a set of safe words we use when we play, if we play with a third party, or even with more than one submissive, we revert back to the standard colors of green, yellow and red. It’s easier to remember all around.”

“You’re serious.”

“This is not my funny face, Tony.”

“Are you upset that I asked?”

“No. I’m frustrated with the fact that there are still so many in the BDSM world that think using safe words are for those who are inexperienced or weak. And yet in the same breath, they preach about playing safe, sane and consensual. Safe words fall under the umbrella of all three of these aspects of BDSM and they are not to be ignored.”

For a while Tony stared down at his hands before he nodded. “I’ll use green, yellow and red as my safe words.”

“Good.” Gibbs wrote it down and then tapped the pen against the paper. “And let me make it very clear, Boy, you might not be mine, but if you don’t use your words when you have to, and we find out that you did not, I will personally punish you and by now you know punishment doesn’t need to be something physical. You don’t want to test me on this, Tony. You will not win.”

“I understand.”

Gibbs handed the handwritten notes to Tony. “Read it through, make sure we’ve covered everything, and don’t hesitate if there’s something else you need to add. When you’re satisfied, sign it and we’ll both sign it as well. You will keep it as this is only for one play session.”

Tony took the pen and the paper and carefully read through it. When Gibbs told him they wanted to play, and he agreed, he’d surprised himself in how quickly he answered. But now after reading this contract for their single play session he realized just how fortunate he was in having a chance to play with them at all. He knew they would take care of his needs and they would also get out from the session what they needed. He tapped the pen against the bottom of the page and then signed it. He handed it back to Gibbs and looked on as both men signed it as well.

“Thank you for trusting us, Boy. From now until our scene is done, or if either party safe words out, you belong to us. I would’ve loved for you to get on your knees and kneel next to my chair until we leave here, but since this is a public place, and not scene friendly, I will not expect that from you. However, from now on, until we reach our house, I want you to settle into your submission, prepare yourself mentally for what will happen. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Boss?” Gibbs inquired with a cock of his head.

“It suits you, Sir,” Tony responded.

“And how will you address Tobias?”

“As Master, if he finds it acceptable?”

“I do, Boy,” Tobias answered.

“Thank you, Sir.” Tony bowed his head slightly.

Both doms noted that he no longer met their eyes as he kept it lowered.

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” Gibbs rose to his feet and he wasn’t surprised to see that Tony stepped in behind him. The younger man stayed two steps behind him as they exited the restaurant. Gibbs led Tony to his truck and opened the passenger door for him. “Tobias is taking care of the bill, and will follow us in your car, is that all right with you, boy?”

“Yes, Boss.” Tony reached into his jean pocket and retrieved his car keys. “It’s the 1966 Mustang around the corner, Boss.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Gibbs took the keys and passed them to Tobias as the man joined them. He kissed Tobias deeply before he climbed into the truck. “Let’s get out of here, Boy. I can’t wait to see you naked and play with that stunning body of yours.”

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

Gibbs stopped the truck in the driveway and turned to Tony. He gently cupped his face. Tony lifted his face, but kept his eyes lowered.

“You’re already settled, that’s good.” With the pad of his thumb he caressed Tony’s cheek. “I want you to go into the house and strip for me in the living room. You can place your clothes neatly on the chair. Kneel for me in the middle of the room and wait. Tobias and I will join you shortly.”

Tony nodded his head and quickly exited the truck. Gibbs watched him as he disappeared into the house. He then got out of the truck and waited for Tobias to park Tony’s Mustang behind the truck. He met his partner next to the car. The moment Tobias stepped out of the car, Gibbs pulled him to his chest and kissed him hard.

Tobias met his lover’s kiss head on. Both men nipped and licked, sighed in unison as they gave in to their feelings of love for each other. Finally, they broke apart. Tobias rested his brow on Jethro’s. “Let’s go and take that boy apart and let him fly.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” They shared another scorching kiss before they walked into their house hand in hand. The sight that greeted them took both their breaths away. Tony knelt in the middle of the room, naked as the day he was born. His posture was perfect.

“What a beautiful picture you make.” Tobias let go of Jethro’s hand and made his way over to Tony. He circled the kneeling man slowly before he came to a halt at his back. Tobias reached out and gripped Tony’s hair, forcing the younger man’s head back. He leaned forward and claimed Tony’s mouth hard. With his one hand still clutching Tony’s hair the other moved down Tony’s broad chest. Tobias fingers brushed over Tony’s nipple and as Tony shuddered beneath his touch, he flicked the small bud and felt it hardened underneath his fingers.

“Sensitive, so responsive,” he whispered against Tony’s mouth as the other man gasped when he tugged on the piece of flesh. He watched as Tony arched upwards when he pinched the swollen nipple. Tony’s hissed as he rubbed the bud with the palm of his hand. “If you were ours, Boy, I’d have you pierced. Little hoops to play with, barbells to take into my mouth and suck.” Tobias leaned in and took Tony’s mouth in another heated kiss.

When Tony whimpered beneath his hands, Tobias looked up. His own eyes were blown with lust. He watched as Jethro came to a halt in front of their kneeling boy. His partner had rid himself of his own clothes. His hardened cock leaned heavily against his flat stomach. Tobias continued to stare as Jethro took himself in hand and dragged his cock through his hand. His thumb spread the leaking pre-cum over the head, glistening it up before he stepped between Tony’s legs and slapped him lightly on the chin with his hard cock.

Tobias let go of Tony’s hair and looked on as the man opened his mouth and waited. He made no attempt to take Jethro in his mouth but waited patiently for his mouth to be taken.

“Such beautiful manners, boy,” Tobias praised as he continued to play with Tony’s nipples. He’d stepped up right to Tony’s back, his thighs rested against Tony’s back. “You want Jethro’s cock, Boy?”

Tony nodded and Tobias yanked his hair. “Words, Boy. Unless we explicitly tell you to remain silent, we want to hear your words, your noises. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Now, back to my original question, do you want Jethro’s cock?”

“Yes, Master. Please, Boss. May I have your cock?” Tony’s voice sounded husky.

Both men looked on as Tony swallowed hard and then his tongue darted out and wetted his lips.

“Take me, Boy,” Gibbs responded as he pushed his cock into Tony’s mouth. He moaned as Tony’s lips closed around his girth. Gibbs held his cock at the base as he pushed forward. He groaned as Tony’s mouth swallowed him up. “Such a hot mouth, you’ve got. Suck me, Boy,” he ordered and let go of his cock, using his hips to get deeper into Tony’s mouth. At the same time Gibbs reached over Tony’s head and grabbed his lover closer. They nipped and kissed, fought for dominance, settled for sharing while Tony continued to work the cock in his mouth.

Tobias broke the searing kiss and looked down where Jethro’s cock disappeared in and out of Tony’s mouth. The younger man hollowed his cheeks, sucked at the length he had in his mouth. He could see the way Tony used his tongue to pleasure Jethro even more. His own cock ached at being ignored but knew that he would find his own pleasure later. The night was still young.

Tony hummed around the cock stuffed in his mouth. He felt Gibbs thrust forward and swallowed. The cock slipped down his throat and Gibbs roared above him. He swallowed again and again, before he pulled his head back slowly, letting the thickness leave his throat. Tony hollowed his cheeks, took the shaft in his hand, pulled it from his mouth and then lapped the mushroom tip with the broadside of his tongue. He moaned in pleasure as the taste of the older man filled his mouth. He moved his hand, licked down the side of Gibbs’ cock before he took it back into his mouth. Without any hesitation he swallowed again. A hard tug on his hair made him stop but he didn’t release the shaft from his mouth.

“Want to fuck your face, boy. Color?”

For a moment Tony frowned. But then the word made sense. “Green, Boss,” he whispered, his voice already hoarse from Gibbs’ cock.

Gibbs made no reply, but his hands settled on Tony’s hair and then he thrust forward. He gave Tony no chance to breathe as his hips pistoned in and out of Tony’s mouth. Spit glistened his shaft as he moved back and forth. He tightened the hold on Tony’s hair and thrust forward. He shouted as Tony swallowed and he felt himself dipping down Tony’s throat. It was hot and tight around his shaft. He pressed Tony’s face against his groin, Tony’s nose pressed against his neatly trimmed pubic hair. He watched as tears leaked from the corner of Tony’s eyes. The boy turned a darker shade of red. He waited two seconds longer and then pulled back. Tony gulped for air and then he thrust forward and downward again. He continued doing that while he and Tobias touched and kissed over Tony’s head. His cock jerked, his balls tightened up and he knew his orgasm was upon him. Gibbs pulled his cock free from Tony’s mouth. He and Tobias gasped as Tony released it with an audible pop. The boy had tears and sweat running down his face, but he held his mouth open, tongue stuck out as Gibbs took his shaft in his hand and released his seed all over Tony’s face and tongue. He grunted as it hit Tony’s hair, dripped down Tony’s chin and he felt himself relax as he marked the boy as his.

“Look so good, Boy. So fucking pretty.” Gibbs gasped for air as he used his spent cock to smear his seed all over Tony’s face. He traced the younger man’s lips with the head of his cock, spreading his release. His cock jerked once in his hand and he let it go. He reached down and dragged Tony to his feet by his hair. He didn’t give him any time to react but sealed their mouths as he kissed him. He continued to ravish Tony until they both needed to breath. Only then did he let him go.

Gibbs looked down and smirked. “See you managed not to keep it together.” He slapped at Tony’s bouncing cock.

“Fuck.” Tony grunted and nodded.

“Not yet.” Gibbs smiled. He settled his attention on his partner. At one or other stage Tobias had undressed and the other man was as hard as a rock. Just the sight of his lover stroking his cock, made his own jerk in anticipation of what was to come. “You want to take our boy down to our playroom while I lock up here?” They only ever locked their front door when they were playing, otherwise it remained unlocked.

Tobias nodded. He tugged on Jethro’s spent cock. He could feel it twitch underneath his hand. He knew just how fast Jethro’s recovery time was. They shared another kiss before he let Jethro go. Tobias turned and looked at Tony. Tony had gone back down on his knees and now that he no longer had a cock stuffed down his throat, his posture was once again perfect. Not only was he sweaty but his face was covered in Gibbs’ come and his mouth swollen from being used but he looked calm and relaxed.

“Let’s go, Boy.” He didn’t wait to see if Tony would follow him, but instead led the way.

****

**oo0oo – NCIS-BIGBANG 2020 – oo0oo**

When Tony had stayed with them for the first two months, they’d given him a tour of the house and even the basement. He’d seen where Gibbs built his boats, but one part of the basement he hadn’t seen. Their playroom. They’d told him it was there, but made it clear it was off limits. The only people allowed down there were the two of them or anyone they’d invited to play with. He was very curious, but by his will alone he managed not to use his skills to access the room and have a peek. Now that he was invited in, it was more than what he’d ever imagined it to be.

The St. Andrew’s Cross, the spanking bench, the stock, was all hand made in a dark wood. Tony had no idea what wood had been used but it looked stunning. The padding on the spanking bench was a rich brown leather. It shone in the light and at the same time it looked buttery soft. His eye caught the side wall and his gaze landed on different canes, whips and cat-o-nine tails. The floggers from what he could see were made of knotted leather straps, different kinds of leather in different colors.

There were cuffs and posture collars. There were iron shackles, even standard police cuffs. There were paddles in wood and leather. Some of the paddles spelled out different words. There were two swings to the side, both in the same deep rich leather as the padding on the spanking bench. But what pulled Tony’s attention the most was the bed. It had a wooden frame; it was at least a king size bed in extra length and looked handmade. So was the chest right in front of it. Tony had a feeling he’d find even more toys stowed in there.

“You like what you see?” Tobias asked as he came to a halt behind Tony and pulled the man plush to his body.

“It’s any sub’s wet dream come true.” Tony grinned.

Tobias snorted. “It’s many a dom’s wet dream as well.”

“Did Boss make the bed?” Tony wanted to reach out and touch the intricate pattern carved out on the frame but he kept his hands neatly behind his back.

“Yes, and every other wooden item you see here.” Tobias explained proudly.

Tony nodded and then sank down to his knees.

Tobias gently placed his hand on Tony’s neck and squeezed it once. “I want you to get up on the bed for me. Get comfortable on your back and then I want you to play with yourself.”

“Yes, Master.” Tony got to his feet and made his way over to the large bed. The sheets beneath his fingers were soft and he halted.

“Tony?”

“Forgive me, Master, but what about the sheets?”

Tobias frowned. “Aah. Don’t worry about them. After many years together, we know how to clean a sheet or two.” He grinned.

“Yes, Master.” Tony climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable. His body felt so sensitive as he let his fingers play across his skin. He kept his gaze lowered but noted that Tobias watched him. Since the man saw how he responded when he played with his nipples, Tony started there. He moaned as the buds were already sensitive and even the slightest touch made them ache, but in a good way.

He let his hands travel down, circled his navel with his fingers, brought his hands up, licked both his palms, and then enclosed his cock with both hands. Tony didn’t even bother to stifle his groan as his hands circled his shaft. He jerked his cock a few times, removed his one hand to lick it again, before he returned it back to his cock. He stroked the tip of his cock. Let the pre-cum run down the side of the rounded head before he gathered it up on his fingers and then licked it off. He pushed his fingers in and out of his mouth, making slurpy noises as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his own fingers. When he had them dripping wet with spit Tony pulled up his legs and while his left hand still jerked his cock, he circled his puckered hole with his right hand and then slowly pushed his index finger in. He moaned as his finger immediately found his prostate and pressed up against it. His cock jerked in his hand and more pre-cum dripped from the tiny slit. The bed dipped on both sides and he became aware of the fact that both men had joined him and he stilled his hands.

“Continue,” Gibbs ordered as he leaned in and captured Tony’s mouth with his.

Tony moaned at the onslaught but let his hands keep moving. He yelped against Gibbs’ mouth as a hand covered his while he slowly stroked his shaft. His hips lifted from the bed as another hand joined his at his hole. A finger pushed into him and he gasped at the intrusion and shuddered at the thought of wanting and needing more.

The touches and strokes continued without letting up. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He tried to pull his hands back, but they were held tight. Tony struggled. He had no permission to find release, he didn’t want it, not now. He gasped for air. “Yellow!” he found himself screaming and the hands that caressed him fell away.

“Fuck, fuck.” He shuddered as he tried to get his breathing under control. His body shook with want and the knowledge that it was deprived of falling over the edge into the world of bliss.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Gibbs’ voice sounded in his ear as things calmed down. 

“Boss?”

“I’m here, Tony. Right here.”

Tony lifted his gaze and found Gibbs’ eyes on him. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. “That was so close.”

“You did great, Tony. You used your safe word. We’re very proud of you.”

“Yes, Boss. Thank you.”

Gibbs leaned in and kissed him. “Now, where were we? Can we continue?” He nipped at Tony’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue in as the younger man opened up.

Tony only managed to hum in agreement before Gibbs and then Tobias continued to claim his mouth and the rest of his body as theirs. They gave him featherlight kisses on his chest. Sucked at his nipples. Scratched his sides, pinched his thighs and with each movement took him higher again. Soon Tony found himself floating in the one place he always felt safe.

He lifted his gaze when something warm touched his skin. It was a small red lit candle. The flame swayed lazily in the air. He looked on mesmerized as Tobias dipped it. The wax droplet took forever to drip and landed on his chest. Tony gasped and shuddered at the sting before it was gone. The droplets continued to rain down on him. He moaned as each one landed on his skin. He gasped and pleaded for more and they gave him more. The trail of wax went lower and he whimpered as the candle tipped right over his cock. With pupils blown he could do nothing but watch as the wax dripped and landed on the crown of his cock. He heard himself scream in ecstasy as it happened again and again and then it stopped.

“No, no. Please, no. Don’t stop, I’m good, please.” Tony begged as he tried to sit up and do something to get the two men not to stop playing.

“Shh, we’ve got you. We’re not stopping. I promise you, we’re not.” Tobias’ voice brought him back to the present. Tony blinked and looked around. Both men were right next to him. They were breathing hard and sweaty. He didn’t need to look down to know that they were as hard as himself.

“You’re not stopping?”

Gibbs shook his head. “We’re not stopping.” He then took his finger and with his nail scraped off the hardened wax from Tony’s chest.

The action had Tony wriggling in no time. They continued to torture him with their nails, their teeth as they nipped him; never drawing blood, but definitely leaving marks behind. Tony was dimly aware that each piece of hardened wax was removed even the last drop on the tip of his cock. The pockets of pain that accompanied each drop has long faded into nothingness; the only reminder left behind were the small reddened spots. His breathing evened out and he got reminded of his aching cock. He still hadn’t found any relief, his cock strained and it felt like his balls were going to explode at any given second.

A mouth covered his again and Tony gave in to the kiss as it consumed everything inside of him. He could no longer differentiate which hand belonged to who. He just took what was given to him. He was moved towards the edge of the bed, whimpered at the cool breeze that flowed over his overheated body and then sighed as what appeared to be a finger pushed inside of him. The action didn’t make him to tense up. Instead, his legs fell open, leaving him exposed but without a care as the finger prodded and stroked. Touched his prostate every so often, making a spark travel to the tip of his cock, but it wasn’t enough to take him over the edge.

A single finger became two, and then three. He loved the fullness but felt it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Not for one second did he panic or thought about what had happened to him in those caverns, instead, Tony found his voice. He begged for what he needed and then screamed again as he got filled to the brim but not with the warm flesh, he’d expected, but by utter coldness. It should’ve left him deflated, but even as his hole got filled with what could only be a frozen dildo, his cock got enfolded with heat of a warm mouth. The different temperatures had him pleading. His head rolled from side to side. His hair was wet with sweat and his body quivered. Tony thought things couldn’t get better, but then it did.

His hole got filled with heat and his cock wrapped in cold. His eyes struggled to focus, but then he found that Gibbs stood at the end of the bed, his cock sliding into him while Tobias held what appeared to be a masturbation sleeve over his cock. One that was ice cold to be precise, as he guided it up and down in counter movements to Gibbs’ thrusts into his body.

“Please, please.” He continued to beg as the men used his body and drive his towards a point of no return.

Tony’s hips shot upwards and his eyes opened wide as the coldness disappeared from his cock and heat replaced it. For a moment it felt as if he was being burned, but when he looked down and found Tobias’ mouth around him, he knew his body was reacting wildly to the different temperatures used on him.

Tobias lay across him, holding his cock in his hand as he licked and lapped at the head before he would take him down his throat while Gibbs continued to fuck him hard.

“Please, Master, Boss, I need, I need to come. Please, please.” He begged again and again as neither man let up on what they were doing to his body.

“Come for us, Boy. Let go.” Gibbs’ voice sounded up.

“Thank you, Boss!” Tony yelled and at the next thrust his orgasm robbed him off the ability to breath as his release finally slammed into him. He was dimly aware of the fact that Tobias had pulled off from his cock and that his seed coated his cock, abs, and the men beside him. He looked on as Gibbs thrust into him again and by the way the man’s body shook Tony knew he also found his own release. Tobias grunted as he had his cock in hand and his seed mixed with Tony’s as he emptied himself on the man on the bed.

Gibbs pulled out and he, together with Tobias, fell down on the bed in tangled limbs with their boy. The only sounds are their harsh breathing as they came down from an ecstasy trip.

“Fuck,” Tobias was the first one to find his voice. He leaned up on his elbow and looked at the two men next to him in bed. Tony appeared truly well fucked and Gibbs looked like the cat who ate the canary. Tobias grinned. He managed to lean over Tony and gave Gibbs a gentle kiss. “I’ll get something to clean us up. Make sure our boy is all right.”

Gibbs hummed and watched as Tobias managed to get up and walked towards the small bathroom they had on the side. “You all right?” He checked out Tony’s body. The dom in him was satisfied with the different marks they had left on the sub’s body.

Tony could only nod. It had been a while since he felt like this. He found himself blushing as he yawned. “Sorry.”

Gibbs smiled. “No need. Get some sleep, we’re not going anywhere.” He smiled again when he looked and saw that Tony had already drifted off to sleep. When Tobias joined them back on the bed, he took the offered cloth and quickly cleaned himself. He watched as Tobias cleaned the sleeping man between them.

“I want him in our bed forever.”

Tobias nodded. “I want that as well. Let’s get some sleep. We’ll discuss it with him later.”

“What if he says no?”

Tobias shook his head. “What if he says yes?” He smiled. “He’s our boy, Jethro. The fact that he already decided to call you Boss and me Master, tells me that.”

It was Gibbs’ turn to nod. “You’re right.”

“I’m always, right.” Tobias kissed his lover and together they wrapped around their boy and got some sleep. Contracts and collars will be discussed in the days to come. But for now, it was time to rest. Tony was safe and he was theirs.

**THE END**


End file.
